Worth the Risk
by TSG1996
Summary: Lucy got dumped by her boyfriend six months ago. When Lucy agrees to go out with levy and her friends, Lucy meet a cute pink ahired girl, who asks her out on a date. How well will a date go with someone who's been hurt? Will this date spark a new relationship that will help Lucy get over the fear of dating someone? Nalu Week 2018 Fem!Natsu. Rated M for a skipable lemon later on.
1. Bonus Day 1- Drive

**Happy Nalu week everyone. For everyone who reads my current story, I apologize for being inactive, But I'm going to be continuing with it Once I finish writing the nalu week stuff. I'll give you guys more info on why I've been inactive once the next chapter of that goes up.**

 **For this one, I decided to do a Nalu week story using Female Natsu because I've only ever seen one story for Nalu week using female Natsu, and that was a one shot not a multi chapter story like this one.**

 **I just think that there should be more female Natsu stories** **for Nalu week and really in general. I've kinda been really liking female Natsu x Lucy stories since I read one by Doublepasse. You should definitely check out their stories, they're really good.**

 **A** **nyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she woke up earlier than she wanted to with the sun hitting her eyes. It had been nearly half a year since her boyfriend broke up with her and she still felt like she was in a rut with no motivation. Sure, she liked her job, but she just wasn't motivated as she was before.

Getting up from her cozy bed, the blonde started grabbing clothes for the day before her cell phone rang. Grabbing it, she checked the caller ID before answering it as it was one of her best friends. "Hey Lev, did you need something?" Lucy asked before changing into a t-shirt and a pair of form hugging jeans.

"Yeah. A bunch of us are going to the Blue Pegasus bar tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Levy explained over the phone, her voice sounding hopeful.

"I don't know. I still really don't feel like going out and doing stuff." Lucy sighed, knowing her friend must be annoyed at her. She hadn't been able to motivate herself to really do anything outside of working since her ex boyfriend broke up with her.

"Lucy, you've been like this since that jackass broke up with you." Levy sighed before speaking again. "Would you mind opening your door? I'm at your place." Levy spoke, causing the blonde to roll her eyes before walking out of her bedroom to her front door.

"What am I going to do with you and Cana just randomly coming over." Lucy sighed as the blonde allowed the bluenette into her home. "And before you ask, no. I have no damn clue why I've been in such a rut. I shouldn't be after I found out he only wanted to date me so that he could have sex with me." Lucy rolled her eyes as the two took a seat in two of her chairs.

"Lu, have you maybe thought that the reason why all your relationships have failed is because they've all been guys?" Levy started the conversation, earning a deep blush to spread over Lucy's face. "Think about it Lu, you're 22 and had been dating the guy for over a year. Yeah, he shouldn't of broken up with you for something like that, but was there a reason why you said no?"

Lucy sighed as she listened to her friend talk. Levy's words did hold meaning. Every time she dated someone, it just felt wrong, even the simple act of kissing did. It was strange. She had never thought of dating a girl, but as the thought crossed her mind, she felt like she could at least try it. "Fine, I'll go, but I need to get some stuff done beforehand." Lucy remarked, earning a smile from the shorter woman.

"Good. Me and Cana will pick you up at six." Levy smiled before getting up and heading out. "You better be ready." Levy spoke as the door closed behind her.

"Well, lets see if I can figure out what would be a good outfit to wear tonight." Lucy rolled her eyes before walking into her bedroom. She was hungry, but she needed an outfit more since if she didn't do it now, she would wait until the last possible moment and she didn't want that.

* * *

"Natsu, you getting up?" Said pinkette groaned as she rolled onto her side and glared at her door where she heard her father's voice from. After a few seconds, she heard her father's footsteps retreating and decided to slowly sit up in bed.

"Damn. I can't wait until I can get back to my place." Natsu sighed as she sat on the side of her bed and moved her hair out of her eyes. "I gotta meet up with Juvia and Erza later." Natsu reminded herself as she walked over to her old dresser and pulled out a loose tank top and a pair shorts that went to her mid thigh.

Once she got dressed, the pinkette headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to where her parents were talking and eating breakfast. "Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Grandeena asked as Natsu went to make herself some cereal.

"Yeah. I just hope I can go back to my apartment soon. It sucks to not sleep in my normal bed." Natsu yawned as she sat down at the kitchen table. "I probably won't be home until late tonight. After I get done shopping with Juvia and Erza, we're going to go to Erza's before we go to Blue Pegasus." Natsu explained while she quickly ate her breakfast.

"Are you going to change at Erza's then?" Igneel questioned with a risen brow, knowing that his daughter would have to dress nicer than she normally did. "But why are you going there anyway?"

"Levy's Idea. One of her and Cana's friend's has been in a funk since her boyfriend broke up with her just because she wouldn't have sex with him." Natsu rolled her eyes at the thought of a guy doing that to her. "And that's another reason I don't date guys. But a lot of them do avoid me anyway."

"I feel that has more to do with your cousins and brother being overprotective." Grandeena suggested with a faint smile. Natsu sighed at how true her mother's words were. When her uncles and parents were still quite young, their parents all died in a house fire with them escaping. Becuase they didn't have a place to go, Makarov Dreyar adopted them.

Because of that, not only did she have her brother Zeref being over protective, she also had Sting, rogue, Gajeel and Laxus being quite over protective. It wasn't that bad when it was her brother and what their family called the twins were being protective. It was when the calm Gajeel and Laxus started doing it that it got overbearing.

"It's not like it matters. I can take care of myself." Natsu huffed as she finished her meal. "And yes, I know why they do it. I'm just glad they do it with Wendy now too." Natsu smirked as she cleaned out her bowl at the sink in the kitchen.

"We know that, especially after you nearly broke Sting's arm when he snuck up on ya." Igneel remarked as he smirked at his pink haired daughter.

"Yeah, well I should probably go. I don't want to get thrown through a wall for being late." Natsu shuddered as she went into the living room and put on a pair of sandals.

"Have fun." Both her parents said as she headed for the door and yelled a goodbye to them as she headed to her car.

Once inside her car, Natsu let out another yawn. It had been a while since her friends wanted to go to Blue Pegasus and she wasn't going to miss the chance, even if she was going to call out of work the next day. Deciding she'd need a drink on her way to the magnolia mall, the pinkette texted Romeo to prepare her a cup of coffee for her before starting her car and heading out.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't take Natsu that long to get to the mall, even if she had to make a slight detour to grab her drink from Macao's restaurant. Becuase she wasn't late, Erza didn't yell at the pinkette like she normally would. Instead, Erza smiled at the pinkette. "So, what are you thinking of buying for Blue Pegasus tonight?"

"No idea. What I normally wear wouldn't fit for how fancy the place is, but what the workers wear is way too fancy." Natsu explained as the two women nodded her agreement. Blue Pegasus was a very nice club where the workers wore some of the nicest clothes they had ever seen, but thankfully the patrons didn't have to wear super nice clothes. Even still, Natsu and her friends wanted to wear nice clothes when they went, even if they didn't have to.

"What does Natsu think about buying a simple dress and a pair of heels?" Juvia asked, curious look in her eyes. "Juvia thinks it would work well for you." Juvia smiled at the pinkette. After a few seconds of thinking about the suggestion while finishing her coffee, Natsu smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good. Lets try to find a dress that doesn't match my hair this time." Natsu spoke, tossing her coffee cup in a trashcan nearby before the three headed into the mall. As they walked through, Natsu noticed how parents were giving her dirty looks and trying to get kids to not look at her, especially their daughters.

Rolling her eyes as the parents continued to glare and men avoided her, Natsu continued walking, her eyes turning sad for a split second, which her friends took notice of. Both of the girls glared back at the parents, while Natsu just rolled her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for people do do this since since she got her tattoos.

Since the two decided not to say anything, Natsu looked forward, knowing that no matter what anyone said, she always had to keep moving forward, not for her friends and family, but for herself. She was taught at a young age to live with her mistakes and learn from them.

But that also made her more of an optimist since she wouldn't stay angry at herself or be upset for very long. It also helped that she had supportive and helpful friends and family whenever she couldn't get up herself, though that hadn't happened since she had her tattoo for a year. By that point she'd learned to deal with the strange looks with the help of her cousins but mainly Gajeel and Laxus.

"Juvia doesn't understand why people are so rude to Natsu." Juvia spoke, annoyance in her voice as she gave a woman a deathly glare that made her quickly leave the area.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore. At least it's not people being scared of me like they are of Gajeel and Laxus." Natsu remarked with a grin. "People just don't like things they aren't used to." Natsu spoke before noticing they were at the clothing store and quickly headed inside with a grin on her face.

"I've never seen anyone stay as motivated to do things she likes as much as her. Maybe Levy's idea with Lucy will work." Erza mused with a light smile on her face.

"Yes, Natsu is driven more than most, but Juvia thinks that has more to do with her personality than anything." Juvia mused. "Lucy just wants to be happy, but it's been harder for her to be happy than most because of her father." Juvia frowned, knowing how much her friend wanted to be happy.

"Let's just hope something good happens tonight." Erza smiled as they walked into the clothing store to look for Natsu. After going to where the dresses were, they found Natsu looking through them with a curious look in her eyes.

"Has Natsu found anything?" Juvia asked, noticing a dark blue dress that looked like it would fit her. Noticing this, Natsu and Erza both smiled as Natsu continued to look through the dresses.

"Not yet. I'm seeing if I can find a strapless dress, though I do actually need a new pair of heels. My old pair broke when I threw them at Zeref." Natsu explained as she noticed that Erza was now eyeing a few dresses too. "Why don't you guys pick out a dress too? I'm sure Gray and Jellal would like it." Natsu suggested, earning blushes from the girls at what the underlying message was.

"I don't see why not." Erza mused as she looked over a few dresses. Natsu and Juvia nodded as they continued to look through the selection, though they knew with Erza, they would be there for a least a few hours. They both looked at each other, a silent hope that they wouldn't be too long flashing through their eyes that they'd go to Erza's apartment soon.

* * *

It was 5:30 as Erza was impatiently tapping her red heeled foot against her kitchen tiled floor as she waited for Natsu to get dressed and ready to meet up with their friends at Blue Pegasus. "Hurry up Natsu! We're going to be Late!" Erza yelled, scaring the bluenette who was sitting in a chair and sipping from a glass of water while texting gray and letting him know that they'd be there shortly.

"You don't need to yell." Natsu grumbled as she came out of Erza's spare bedroom in a strapless orange dress that went down just past her calf. It hugged her in all the right places while being lose enough to where it flowed nicely as she walked. The top of the dress went to around the middle of her chest, showing the tops of her breasts and a small amount of the front while not showing too much. It was also being held in place by an orange sash tied around her middle, the front in a bow.

"So, are we ready?" Erza asked in her new dress, which was an elegant, over the shoulder dress that went down to her ankles. It was a purple dress with a red flower pattern. It hugged her body perfectly as it was tied behind her neck while the sleeves went from her upper arm to her elbow,

"Juvia is ready." The bluenette smiled, wearing a form hugging, dark blue, strapless dress that tied behind her neck and showed a good amount of cleavage. Just like the other two, she was also wearing high heels, though hers were a lighter blue. Natsu's were a bright red that matched her nail polish on her toe and fingernails and Erza's were a black that fit well with her dress.

"If we're too late, I'm blaming you, Erza. You didn't need to take three hours to choose between two dresses." Natsu remarked, grabbing her purse as the trio made their way out of Erza's apartment to Juvia's car, since she didn't drink too much ever and could bring Natsu back to Erza's to get her to her car.

Erza just rolled her eyes, and soon the trio were on their way and within twenty minutes, they were parking at the club. Once they were parked, they got out to see the guys all wearing jeans and plain shirts. "Where's Levy?" Erza asked, unsure why the guys were outside waiting for them.

"Inside with her friend. I Think Levy may have forced her to come." Gray explained as the trio walked up to them. "We should probably get inside before Cana forces alcohol down her throat." Gray rolled his eyes as the group headed inside.

Once inside, the group walked over to where Cana was laughing while a blonde looked to be embarrassed. When Cana waved at the group, the blonde turned and Natsu stopped in her tracks. The blonde was definitely attractive with a red form hugging dress similar to Levy's but it wasn't a strapless dress and was cut lower, showing an ample amount of cleavage while having a slit down the side of the red dress with the dress tying behind her neck. She seemed to be wearing matching heels and pink nail polish on her fingers and toes. For someone who didn't want to be there, she was dressed up.

"You think she's pretty, huh, Cuz?" Gajeel laughed as he pushed forward. When Natsu gave him a glare, Gajeel whispered into her ear. "Careful with her, she's been hurt a lot in her past, if you plan on doing anything with her, she may not be up to anything." Gajeel spoke before walking to the booth where the rest were waiting on the two cousins.

"So, what took you guys so long? I was about to go to Erza's place and grab ya if you guys weren't here soon." Cana spoke as Gajeel and Natsu took their seats at the booth. "I mean you guys look good, but still." Cana sighed as she looked the three over while she was in a regular pair of jeans and a loose tank top.

"It was Erza's fault. She spent nearly three hours deciding between two dresses to buy. Me and Juvia had gotten ours before she had even found two she liked." Natsu sighed as Erza blushed as most laughed at her. Natsu noticed that the blonde wasn't really talking but decided against questioning it, especially when the waitress came to take their orders.


	2. Day 1-Fascination Apathy

There's nothing I'd really like to say, except that the final few days may not be able to come out on the actual days since I'm a little behind, but I will get them out as soon as humanly possible.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she got out of her car at Blue Pegasus to see Levy waiting, wearing an orange spaghetti strap dress that reached her mid thigh. It was a dress that Lucy had seen before so she knew that it showed off her back up to halfway down.

"Surprised you actually came, Blondie." Gajeel chuckled from beside his girlfriend, who elbowed him in the side for the comment he made.

"The others should be here soon, and I really do want to introduce you to Gajeel cousin. She's really nice." Levy smiled at the blonde, who just rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Levy was trying to set her up, but her words definitely confirmed it.

Walking inside, the trio found Cana sitting at a booth with two guys, one with Raven hair and one with blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye. Noticing the three, the dark ahired man smiled at the three. Once they sat down, He sighed before speaking. "Juvia just texted me, the girls are heading here now." He spoke as he got up. "Me and Jellal are going to wait for them outside, want to join us, Gajeel?" He asked the pierced male.

"Sure." Gajeel replied as the guys left to wait for the girls. Once the guys had left, Lucy sighed, glad that the guys had left since she didn't know any of them besides Gajeel since she really didn't want to meet new people tonight, though she was being forced to meet Gajeel cousin.

"Come on Lucy, don't be so down, she's really pretty." Cana chuckled at the shocked look on Lucy's face. "What? It was my suggestion to Levy. But we both think that you're more attracted to girls. Plus, I think it'd be hot." Cana laughed as Lucy's face turned bright red.

For the next ten minutes, Cana decided to continue to tease the blonde and suggest things that definitely shouldn't be talked about in public. Thankfully, Cana stopped once Erza, Juvia and Gajeel's cousin got there, followed by the guys.

Once they had sat down, Cana questioned the three on why they were late but the blonde tuned it out as she watched a waitress make her way over and took their orders before walking away. Looking at how many people were actually there, she guessed it would take a while for their food to get there.

"I'm glad to see you out and about, Lucy." Erza smiled at the blonde. Lucy nodded at the redhead, as a slight blush formed over her face. "I heard that Levy had to nearly force you out of your apartment." Erza remarked, a worried look on her face.

"Erza, you know her too?" The pink haired woman asked, curious look on her face as she looked between Erza and Lucy.

"Yes. Her mother, Layla and my mother were friends back in high school. It's weird, since I believe your mother was friends with her too." Erza mused curious look in her eyes.

"Really? I wonder why my mother never brought me to meet you then." Lucy remarked, looking at the pinkette curiously.

"No idea. You'd have to ask someone who'd know. Maybe Metalicana would know. He is Grandeena's brother after all." Erza suggested to the blonde.

"I have a feeling it has to do with how controlling he is." Lucy grumbled, annoyance in her tone and eyes. She was living in an apartment her father was paying for her, but that was because her father forced it on her. She really needed to figure out how to get out of his clutches at some point.

The group quickly switched topics, causing the blonde to slowly loosen up and start talking with everyone. Once their food got there, Lucy was shocked at how similar Natsu ate to Gajeel. They practically inhaled their food within minutes while the rest still weren't even half done.

It took a good 15 minutes for everyone to finish eating after the two cousins. Once they all got done, Gajeel got up and offer Levy his hand. The petite woman nodded with a roll of her eyes as they made their way to the dance floor.

"I think we should also go before there's no room left." Jellal spoke as his girlfriend stood with a light smile, walking with the blue haired male who had a hand on her mid back. Without saying a word, Gray stood up and with an arm draped over Juvia's shoulders walked to the dance floor.

"And the single girls are left alone." Cana sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm going to grab a drink. I'll be right back." Cana smirked as she walked over to the bar and started talking with the bartender.

Standing up, Natsu walked over to where Lucy was sitting at the other end of the booth and held out her hand. When the blonde rose a curious brow, her toothy grin spread over her face. "Wanna Dance, Lucy?" Natsu asked, earning a curious look from the blonde.

"Why do you want to dance with me?" Lucy asked, unsure why the pinkette asked her out of everyone. "Why not ask Cana?"

At her question, Natsu leaned down and to whisper to the blonde. "Cuz Cana is a little too touchy when she dances with me. That, and I think you're pretty. I want to get to know ya." Natsu spoke as she twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. Sighing, the blonde stood up and grabbed her hand before being led to the dance floor.

As she was being led by the shorter woman she felt herself blush, knowing that she'd be dancing with a woman, who seemed to be attracted to her somehow. "I hope you know that I've never danced with a girl before in a situation like this." Lucy spoke to the woman.

"Then I'll take the lead until you get used to it." Natsu smirked, toothy grin on her face as they stopped. Lucy nodded, feeling the gazes of her friends and their boyfriends looking at the two. As the next song started playing, Lucy cursed under her breath as a slow, romantic song started up.

Looking over when she heard giggling, she glared at Cana as she was sitting at the bar, waving at the blond as Natsu's arms wrapped around her neck. "I'm going to kill Cana later." Lucy spoke as the pinkette rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Place your hands on my my waist." Natsu spoke with a smile. Lucy nodded, her hands being placed on her slender waist as they started moving to the music with Natsu taking the lead and showing her that dancing with another girl honestly wasn't that different from dancing with a guy.

As they danced, Lucy slowly started getting more comfortable and by the end of the dance, they were in sync. After the first song, they continued to dance in ways that fit the songs. While they continued, the blonde was able to look at the girl better and noticed the tattoos on her skin.

Both of her arms had tattoos with her right shoulder having a red dragon head that was breathing fire that curled around her arm and hand before curling around her middle finger. Her left arm had a flame tattoo that went from her wrist to her elbow in a wavy flame design in multiple parts.

Her right leg had a similar type of tattoo that was on her left arm but it went under her dress so she couldn't see much of it. Similarly, she had a dragon tail that curled around her left leg from what she could tell and stop on the top of her foot.

"So, what's with the tattoos?" Lucy asked, curious look in her eyes. Natsu smirked, knowing that Lucy had been looking at her tattoos for quite a while.

"Curious? If you want to know, you'd have to go on a date with me." Natsu flashed her a toothy grin as she noticed a light blush covering her cheeks. "That's the only way I'll tell ya."

"Wh-why do you want to go on a date with me?" Lucy questioned, unsure why someone would want to date with her unless it was for what every guy she'd dated had wanted.

"I'll tell ya when we go on a date." Natsu smirked. After a few seconds, Lucy sighed as she looked at the shorter girl and nodded. "Good. How about next Saturday? I'm on vacation starting that Saturday, so we could do it then?" Natsu suggested with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Sure. I don't ever work weekends, so that'll work." Lucy sighed, unsure why she said yes, knowing she would try to act like she didn't care so she wouldn't get hurt again. Seeing the pinkette smile, she rolled her eyes as the song changed, knowing that she'd still be dancing for a while.

* * *

"Wait. You're actually going on a date?!" Levy squeaked in shock at the blonde. "With Natsu?!" Levy nearly yelled as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. The blonde and Levy had just gotten to Lucy's apartment since she spent the night at the bluenette's apartment, and the blonde decided to tell the bluenette her decision.

"Yeah. I don't plan on this getting serious, but as a way to gauge if I really am attracted to girls." Lucy explained to the petite woman. "Do you have any idea what I should wear?" Lucy asked, knowing she should at least look nice.

"It's Natsu, it's rare to see her dress up like she did last night." Levy smirked at the blonde. "Just wear anything simple. I'd suggest a shirt and either jeans or a skirt." Levy noticed the curious look in the blonde's eyes. "She probably going to wear jeans and a tank top or a loose t-shirt." Levy explained to the blonde.

"Okay. Was it my imagination, or did she have a tongue ring?" Lucy asked, only know realizing that it looked like she had one when she looked back on it.

"Yup. Tattoos, tongue ring, nose ring and a belly button ring. Things that your father would hate if he finds out." Levy smirked, causing the blonde's face to pale. "I honestly think that you should try and have fun, though that's your call, Lu." Levy smiled as she got up. "I gotta head home so I'll talk to you later." The bluenette spoke as the door closed the door.

"Well, lets hope my father doesn't find out." Lucy sighed, getting up and heading to her bedroom, knowing that she had two weeks until her date with Natsu.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by in a flash for Natsu as she was finally able to go back to her apartment. It was helpful, especially since what she wanted to wear for her date with the pretty blonde was at her apartment. Thankfully, she'd been at her apartment for a week and was able to reorganize her place from what had happened.

"They seriously shouldn't touch a girl's stuff. Especially her clothes." Natsu grumbled searching her dresser and closet for the right outfit. "Just cuz a few people in this place had drugs, doesn't need mean they'd need to search mine." Natsu rolled her eyes before finding the right outfit. "I mean, I wouldn't be able to keep my job if I had any."

After grabbing her outfit, she went into the bathroom to take a shower so that she she would look better than she normally would on a regular day. After taking her shower, the pinkette walked out with a hair brush in her hand and in a towel.

Walking in front of the mirror, Natsu smirked as she dropped the towel and put on her clothes besides the shirt. Walking over to her jewelry box, she looked through it and grabbed what she was looking for before walking back to her bedroom Mirror so she could make sure she put her dangly belly ring in right.

Once it was in, Natsu smiled as it was one of her favorites. The part that was above her belly button was like a dragon tail with the part over her belly button was a dragon head with the dangly part being a flame that the dragon head was breathing.

Once she was done looking at it and making sure it was on right, she put her shirt on and went back to her jewelry box to find a tongue ring, nose ring and earrings she wanted. Grabbing them, she walked back to her mirror and put them in. The earrings were two gold flame earrings, the nose ring was a simple stud nose ring and the tongue ring was a barbell tongue ring with a red dragon head at the end.

After getting everything done with she brushed her long hair and got all the knots out before pulling it into a high ponytail tied with a black hair tie. Once she was all ready, she did a once over, put her phone in her pocket and headed to her door, sliding her knee high boots before heading out and locking her door.

Once outside of her apartment she walked down the hall and down the stairs before heading down the street to the park she was going to meet the blonde at. As she was walking, she felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see a text from Lucy saying that she was waiting at the park.

Smiling, the pinkette quickened her pace and put her phone back in her pocket. She knew exactly what she had planned for the day, and hoped the blonde would like it. Thankfully, she didn't get to dwell on it for long as she saw the blonde wearing a dark blue miniskirt and a form hugging shirt with a pair of heeled calf high boots.

"Hey, Lucy. Sorry I took so long." The pinkette spoke as she walked up to the blonde, causing her to look up from her phone before putting it in her cleavage and standing up. "Shall we go?" Natsu asked tilting her head to the side.

"Sure. You look nice." The blonde smiled as she looked the pinkette up and down, though Natsu could tell it was forced. Putting the thought in the back of her mind, she started heading to their first destination with the blonde following behind.

As the two women walked, Lucy stayed as neutral as she could. Levy was right to tell her to wear something simple since Natsu also was wearing something simple. She had her hair up into a high pony tail so that her long hair was to her lower back instead of her tailbone.

She was wearing a tank top that showed off her cleavage and stopped just under her navel, letting Lucy see what she presumed was a dangly belly ring. She also wore a pair of jeans that were form hugging and showed off her butt and full hips. The jeans also went inside of a pair of black knee length boots.

She noticed that the tank top also showed that the tattoo on her right arm and possibly the tattoo on her left leg were part of a large dragon tattoo that covered part of her back too. She thought it was strange that a person like Natsu would have a large tattoo on her body, so it was confusing.

"I know my ass is a nice view, but we're almost there." Natsu remarked, earning a squeak from the blonde as she looked around noticing they were nearing the 8 Island restaurant. "How do ya feel about lunch at 8 Island?"

"I don't mind." Lucy spoke as they walked in. They were immediately seated and given a menu that they looked over. Once Natsu had finished figuring out what she wanted, she noticed that Lucy seemed to be trying to not show emotion.

Once the blonde put down the menu, she decided to start a conversation. "So, what do you do for work?" Lucy asked, just as the waitress came and got what they want and told them their meal would be there shortly.

"I'm a nurse. I work at Magnolia general. Same as my mom and Sister-in-law." Natsu explained with a smile, glad Lucy was trying to make conversation. From what Levy had told her, Lucy hadn't been doing much since her last break-up, but she couldn't blame her. After so many break-ups for the same reason, she'd probably be in the same situation, but not for as long.

"Really? Even with your tattoos?" Lucy questioned with a risen brow. "I didn't think you could have tattoos or facial piercings while working at a hospital." Lucy spoke, knowing that her mother couldn't work at the Crocus hospital with her nose ring in before she died.

"Yeah. As long as tattoos aren't on your face and you don't have facial piercings visible, they don;t care." Natsu explained, Lucy rising a brow at the fact that she knew that if you didn't have a ring where your tongue piercing was, it could easily close up. "I take out my nose ring and put in a tongue retainer that way no one can notice it."

"I see. So, are you going to tell me about your tattoos? You don't seem to be the type of person to have such a large tattoo on your body, let alone multiple tattoos." Lucy mused before their food got there. As they dug into their food, Natsu nodded before deciding to explain it to her.

"I was only going to have the tattoo on my left arm, but something changed when I was fifteen." Natsu started, slight frown adorning her face. Lucy stopped eating, intent to learn about her past, even if it was just a little bit. "I was walking through the town and I heard a meow coming from an abandoned house." Natsu stopped as she took a drink and finished her food.

"So it's because of cats?" Lucy asked, finishing her own meal.

"Sort of. Why don't we pay and I'll show you where I found them." Natsu suggested. The blonde nodded as Natsu set the payment for their meal on the table before leaving and heading to where it was.

* * *

After walking for a half hour, the duo stopped as they found themselves in front of a former house that was nothing more that burnt stone and twisted metal that was stuck under the stone. "It's burnt down?" Lucy asked, worry in her tone over what that meant.

"Yeah. I found five cats that were malnourished and scared. I picked them up and when I did the side of the house exploded and I was sent flying. I slammed against a brick wall fell unconscious. I woke up with the smell of smoke and the five cats huddling into my side. That's when I noticed the place was on fire." Natsu sighed as she looked at the blonde.

"You were in a burning house?" Lucy questioned, shock written over her face.

"Yeah. I tried standing up before I heard a creaking sound above me and moved so that I could keep the cats safe under me. Right as I got them under me, the roof caved in and a piece of wood slammed over my right leg, burning it and breaking it. Along with that, heated metal twisted over my arms and other leg while more smaller bits of the roof fell onto my back."

"You use those tattoos to cover burns on your body?" Lucy questioned looking straight at the pinkette.

"Yup, I've always had a thing for dragons, so I got a dragon tattoo, when I told my parents how the burns felt once I woke up in the hospital, dad said it was like a dragon was trying to give me it's fire." Natsu explained to the blonde, a smile on her face.

Lucy nodded in understanding, realizing that Natsu wasn't bothered by it anymore, Lucy shook off her shock. "So, where do we go next?" Lucy asked, hoping to get away from a destroyed building that Magnolia really should've taken the remains of it away so that no one could get hurt by it.

"How do you feel about bowling?" Natsu questioned the blonde as she started walking and motioned for her to follow her. Looking back at the blonde, Natsu noticed that even though her eyes held some sort of light in them, her face had returned to it's neutral state.

Rolling her eyes, Natsu decided that if she didn't show some actual emotion soon, she was going to talk to her. She was having fun with Lucy, but it was lessened with how she was acting.

* * *

"How are you so good?" Natsu asked the blonde after a full game of bowling. Natsu had a score of 200 while the blonde had a perfect score, shocking the pinkette since Lucy had told her she hadn't been bowling in a few years. "I think you may be better than Gray." Natsu mused with a light smirk.

"No idea." Lucy spoke, sounding like she didn't care either way. Hearing how bored she sounded, even though she was having fun if the smiles she couldn't hide were anything to go by, Natsu pressed to not play another round and grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her to a corner of the bowling alley.

Once they stopped, Lucy was about to question the pinkette but it died in her throat when the pinkette, whirled around and looked at the blonde with annoyance in her eyes as she glared at her. "Really? The only time you're interested in our date is when I told you about my tattoos? I can understand why you'd not really be interested dating people, but when you're actively forcing yourself to be as apathetic about it as possible, that's when I get annoyed." Natsu spoke, clenching her fists at her side.

Registering what Natsu had told her, Lucy groaned, realizing that forcing herself to not seemed interested, just made Natsu notice it more. "And I don't understand why you're so interested about me. You could've asked anyone else out, but you asked me." Lucy spoke, unsure where this conversation was going.

"It's because I'm fascinated by you. You're 22 and have never even thought about dating a girl before Levy suggested it to you. I want to know more about you, but I can't do that if you're trying to be apathetic towards this all." Natsu spoke intertwining her right hand with the blonde.

Lucy gulped, a blush covering her face. She had never been told any of this any guy she'd dated and had never thought a girl would've told her this. "I just don't want to get hurt again." Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them. "I've never dated a girl before, so I don't know how this works. Honestly, I've been acting like this because I'm scared about getting hurt again." Lucy frowned, Natsu's grip on her hand tightening.

"I don't plan on hurtin' ya. When I ask someone out, it's cuz they interest me in some way and are my definition of attractive." Natsu gave the blonde her toothy grin. "Let me show ya that not everyone you date is going to hurt you." Natsu smiled, hopeful look in her eyes.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, a light smile splayed over the blonde's lips. "Okay. I'll try to get over the fear of being hurt again, but it may take a while." Lucy spoke as Natsu let go of her hands.

"That's fine. I'll help you get over that." Natsu smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Now, do ya wanna go another couple rounds of bowling, or walk around town until dinner?" Natsu asked against the blonde's ear.

"How about best two out of three and then walk around until dinner?" Lucy suggested, having a feeling that Natsu was a competitive person, if what Gajeel and Levy had told her is anything to go by.

"Sure. And you better have fun." Natsu remarked as the two girls headed back to where they were before and started up another game. Natsu smirked as they started playing knowing that Lucy was now not trying to hide the fun she was having.


	3. Day 2- Sanctum Squalor

I honestly didn't think this was going to be the first chapter I was going to be late on. I was really busy today and yesterday. Sadly I will be busy the rest of the week and for a while more, so the rest will be late too, but hopefully will be out soon.

When I'm not busy, I am working on these chapters, so they'll be out as soon as I can get them edited.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked up the steps towards her apartment. It was the six month anniversary of her and Natsu's first date. As such, the blonde was going to spend the night with the pinkette. It would be the first time the two would be spending the night with each other, even though they'd been officially dating since two weeks after their first date.

Even still, the blonde had to meet with her father, something he forced her to do since he was paying for her apartment, even though he forced it on her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind since she would be seeing her girlfriend soon.

Once on the top floor, the blonde walked into her overly extravagant apartment to see her father looking as annoyed with her as ever while sitting on her couch. Without even looking up from the newspaper he was reading, the man spoke, annoyance in his tone. "I believe you get done work at 3pm on Saturdays, not 4pm."

Holding back the groan at the fact that her father somehow learned her schedule even though she had never told him it, making her worry that he may have found out about Natsu. "Yes, well my boss wanted to talk to me about an article he wants to assign me." Lucy explained, trying to act like she wasn't as annoyed as she actually was.

"You know I despise you working such a menial job. At least you're living in a place befitting your status, though you could do with making better friends. They are much lower than you, and I have no idea why you'd indulge them with your presence." Jude sighed, rolling his eyes and putting the paper down to look at his daughter.

"I'm assuming you have a reason for your yearly visit?" Lucy suggested, knowing that the visit wasn't a personal one. "Is it another attempt to grow the company by trying to force me into a marriage with some sleazy guy who only wants to marry me for my body and your money?" Lucy suggested, knowing that her father always tried something like that.

"You know as well as I do that even the relationships you choose for yourself are for the same reasons. But no, I want you to at least try working with the company. I can't run it forever. What are you going to do when I pass and you have no idea how to run the company?" Jude questioned, unsure what his daughter's response would be.

"Probably sell it except for Luck and lucky, which aunt Anna has been running perfectly." Lucy remarked, boredom in her tone. She knew that was what she was going to do with her mother's company for years, especially since her will even said that only Lucy was able to sell the company.

"Why are you so hell bent on selling everything I built up for you?" Jude questioned, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Because you think that anyone would feel safe having money, but I don't. Just having enough to buy things I want, makes me feel happy and safe." Lucy spoke, knowing exactly what came to her mind when she spoke. "The only reason why I haven't moved out is because I can't. Every time I've tried, you call the owner and threatened them if they allowed me in." Lucy spoke as she stood up. "Now, if there's nothing else you're going to try to rope me into, please leave. I have plans with a friend and need to be there in less than a half hour." Lucy spoke.

"You will regret this Lucy. The only reason you're allowed to still stay here with me paying for it is because you're still following my rules. Remember that if you go against me, you will not have a way to find another place." Jude spoke as he stood up. The blonde woman just rolled her eyes, having a feeling it was just an empty threat but wasn't sure.

Once Jude left, the apartment, Lucy sighed before taking out her phone while heading into her bedroom. Once inside the room, the blonde dialed her girlfriend as she grabbed clothes she'd need for the next few days. The phone rang a few times before the familiar sound of her girlfriend's cheery voice was heard over the phone.

"Hey Luce, finished with your dad already?" Natsu asked, shock in her tone since she had told the shorter woman how most of the time the talks could go for at least two hours.

"Yeah. I'm getting my clothes for the next few days. Definitely glad we were able to get the same days off." Lucy spoke with a smile that Natsu could hear over the phone. "Once I get over there, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Natsu asked, worry evident in her tone as the blonde heard the sound of papers in the background.

"Kinda." Lucy sighed as she zipped up her bag that now had clothes in it. "Anyway, I'm going to be heading out now, but are you working on something?" Lucy asked as she started heading towards her door.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to finish all my paperwork during work today since I had to fill out a sexual harassment form cuz one of the patients decided he was able to grab me, so I have to get my regular paperwork done so mom can pick it up tomorrow on her way to work." Natsu explained as Lucy walked down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Of course a patient did, mind telling me where they grabbed you?" When she heard Natsu giggle over the phone at her annoyed tone, Lucy spoke again. "And yes, I am mad, I'm the only one allowed to touch you like that."

Once Lucy got into her car and put her bag in the back seat, Natsu sighed over the phone. "Fine. The perv grabbed my ass and one of my boobs. Once I yelled at him and punched him for it he stopped until I walked away from checking his levels and then he slapped my ass." Natsu explained, annoyance in her voice.

"Have you dealt with this guy before?" Lucy asked, anger evident in her tone.

"No, but I left and told mom, so now she's dealing with the pervert. Apparently he wants to press charges and said he wouldn't if I blew him and have sex with him." Natsu sighed, definite annoyance in her tone. "Even though I shouldn't of punched him, he had no right of doing that to a nurse. This is why I'm glad I was never attracted to guys." Natsu sighed. "But I'll see ya in a little bit." Natsu spoke as she hung up.

Once Lucy put her phone in her cup holder, she sighed, annoyed that someone would have the gall to even try and touch her girlfriend. Even though she knew the pinkette could defend herself, she felt this need to protect her, it was almost a possessiveness for her. Putting the thought to the back of her mind, the blonde started her car and headed to her girlfriend's place.

* * *

A half hour later found Lucy slowly opening Natsu's apartment door to hear Natsu humming from what sounded like the kitchen. Once inside, she set her bag down near the door and quietly closed it as Happy walked up to her and rubbed his head against her shin. Lucy smiled at the blue furred cat as she scratched his chin. "Hey, Happy. Wanna go to the kitchen with me?" Lucy asked, in a whisper, causing the cat to walk into the kitchen ahead of the blonde and onto one of the bar stools Natsu had against the counter near the stove.

Seeing as how the pinkette was petting her cat, the blonde silently walked up behind the woman and wrapped her arms around her middle and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "Ya know, you ain't very sneaky." Natsu remarked as she spun around and away from Lucy's grasp so that the blonde could get a better look at the woman.

While Lucy was wearing a regular low cut t-shirt and a miniskirt, Natsu was wearing a pair of thigh length shorts and an over the shoulder top that stopped just under her breasts, allowing Lucy to see her stomach and the belly ring she had bought her. "what are you doing in the kitchen? Normally you're playing a game when I come over." Lucy spoke, curious look on her face.

"Well, when you said that you wanted to talk, I didn't know if you wanted to talk now." Natsu explained, causing the blonde to frown. "Hey, if you don't wanna, you don't have to talk about it yet." Natsu spoke hand going to the back of the blonde's head before pressing their foreheads together as she closed her eyes. "But, please, tell me what's wrong before you go back home." Natsu finished, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Don't worry, I will." Lucy smiled. Natsu nodded, going back to what she was doing. After a few minutes, Lucy realized that the pinkette was working on making their dinner. Lucy smiled as she wrapped he arms around the woman's stomach and kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to grab my bag and bring it to your bedroom. If you need my help, let me know." Lucy spoke against her shoulder before walking away back to the door.

As she walked through the cozy apartment, she couldn't help but think how different her girlfriend's apartment felt from hers. Even though the only residents were a nurse and her blue cat, the place was full of life and always made her happy.

Her own place though, felt depressing and dead. Maybe it was the fact that she was forced to live there and it felt like she couldn't really do anything without fear of her father finding out, but she didn't like it. The two apartments, even though only one person lived in each, felt so different to Lucy.

"Hey, everything okay?" Natsu's worried voice brought her out of her head and back into reality as she was sitting on Natsu's cozy bed with her fists clenching the dragon blanket Natsu used. "You've been in here for nearly 20 minutes." Natsu explained, eyes searching the blonde's expression.

"Y-yeah. Just thinking about how different your place feels from mine." Lucy spoke as she looked at her girlfriend and placed her hands on her sides, rubbing her thumbs over her exposed stomach, "I think I want to talk to you after dinner, if that's okay with you." Lucy looked up at her girlfriend, who was smirking at her.

"Of course. I want you to tell me when you can, not just because I'm worried about ya." Natsu spoke, light smile on her face. "Dinner should be ready soon. I'd guess in like 30 minutes at most." The pinkette explained, motioning for the blonde to follow her into the kitchen.

* * *

It was nearing 8pm and Natsu and Lucy were laying on the pinkette's bed watching TV. The pinkette's head was resting on the blonde's shoulder as her arm was wrapped around the smaller girl's middle. "Hey, Luce? Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something after dinner? Or did you change your mind?" Natsu asked, causing her girlfriend to look at her, a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed as she sat up on the bed and intertwined their fingers. "Your place is like a sanctum for me." Lucy started, earning a confused look from her girlfriend. "Let me explain before you start talking." Lucy pleaded before Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Let me just ask one thing, how is my apartment like a room of a church?" Natsu rose a brow, knowing that her apartment wasn't like that at all.

"I said I was going to explain, didn't I?" Lucy rolled her eyes at the pinkette. "I feel safe and happy here. At my place, I feel like I can't do anything, like there's someone watching my every move. Even though it's only you and happy living here, it feels full of life. Mine is the complete opposite and I can't do anything about it." Lucy looked down before turning her gaze to Natsu when she squeezed her hand.

"Luce, I don't really understand, but why don't you just move out of your apartment if it's so bad?" Natsu asked, curious on why she was staying in a place she didn't feel comfortable in. "I'd even let ya stay here until you found a place." Natsu spoke, not suggesting they find a place together, unsure if Lucy would want that yet.

"I can't move out. I've tried and whenever I got close to getting a different place, my father would threaten the landlord to basically cause them to lose everything if they allow me in." Lucy sighed, annoyed at all of her father's actions.

"You're 22, why are you letting your father dictate your life?" Natsu questioned, unsure how a parent could be how Lucy was describing her father.

"He's always been controlling but got so much worse after my mother died. I was only able to get out of the mansion if I promised to abide by his rules. It's also the reason why I haven't had you meet him even though I've met your family. If he finds out, he'd figure out a way for me to go back to the mansion." The blonde shuddered at the thought of not being able to see her friends.

"You know we'd never allow him to take ya from us." Natsu smiled, resting her head against the blonde's. "But since we're on this topic. Once you're able to escape from his control, would ya want to get a place together?"

The blonde's eyes widened at the sudden questioned, shocked that her girlfriend asked after only dating for half a year. Taking a minute to calm down and think it over, the blonde smiled down at the shorter woman. "I would like that. But I'd have to figure out how to get out of my father's clutches first."

"Okay. Could I spend the night at your place sometime too? I wanna see how weird feeling your place is." Natsu remarked, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Sure. How about the next time we have a few days off, we do that?" Lucy asked, curious look in her eyes. "Maybe we could do it when I go on vacation in a few months?"

"Sure. I can see if I can get that week off." Natsu smirked, knowing that her mother would be able to do that for her. "For now, lets watch the next episode before going to bed." Natsu smiled, cuddling into her girlfriend's side as she pressed play on the next episode of the show they were watching.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she walked out of Natsu's bedroom to her kitchen. As the blonde walked into the kitchen, she grab a coffee cup before pouring herself some of the hot liquid from the coffee maker. Noticing that her girlfriend was focused on her game while laying on the couch, the blonde made herself a quick breakfast.

After eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee, the blonde set her dirty dishes in the sink before walking into the living room. Natsu smiled at the blonde as she moved forward so that the blonde could sit behind her.

Sitting down on the couch, Lucy sat behind the shorter girl with each leg on either side of her. Without warning the blonde wrapped her arms around the pinkette's middle and pulled her closer so that her head was resting against the blonde's chest as she was in more of a sitting position. "You could've woken me up this morning." Lucy spoke as she placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." Natsu giggled before sighing in content at their relationship. "But you looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake ya up, especially after what we talked about last night." Natsu explained. Her explanation caused the blonde to smile as she rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Lucy murmured into her neck. "I'm glad I agreed to go out with you that day." Lucy sighed as she moved to rest her chin on her head. "You make me happy." Lucy spoke, hands resting against the woman's stomach.

"It's the same for me." Natsu replied. "I was serious about the possibility of getting a place together, though I wasn't planning on saying that last night." Natsu spoke, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"It's fine. I would be willing to do that. We'd just need to figure what to do about my father." Lucy sighed, knowing it'd be hard to get out of what he was doing. It would take a while, but she didn't want to focus on it. She was spending time with her girlfriend, so she needed to focus on her, not him.


	4. Day 3 Bedtime Waking

**Hey guys, sorry there was such a gap in chapters, but I didn't have all the chapters done in time, so I wanted to finish them all before editing and putting them up. While I was doing that, I kinda got sidetracked plus life wanted to be hectic for me. Anyway, all the chapters are now written and I'm in the process of editing them all, so hopefully they'll all be done soon.**

 **But enough about that, enjoy the chapter and all the rest that'll be put up soon.**

A few months after seeing her father again, Natsu was going to spend the night at the blonde's apartment. The couple was taking the elevator up to the top floor where her and three other tenants were. As they took the elevator, the pinkette noticed how tense the blonde was, especially with how she was holding one of her arms.

"You okay? You seem kinda tense." Natsu spoke, worry in her tone which caused the blonde to force a smile. "Luce, you know I don't like it when you force a smile." Natsu remarked, causing the blonde to sigh at how good Natsu was at noticing when she was forcing a smile.

"Sorry. I just don't like being in my apartment at all. Plus if my neighbors see you, I don't know what they'd say, especially since at least one is a child of one of my father's partners." Lucy frowned, knowing that most people who were her father's partners would go and tell him if they found out about Natsu.

"Don't worry. If your father does something, we'll figure something out." Natsu assured the blonde. Lucy smiled at the pinkette before the doors to the top floor opened and they walked to the apartment. Once they got inside, Natsu let out a gasp at the sheer size of the place.

Natsu's place was considered to be a good size for a one person with a guest bedroom, but Lucy's was freaking huge. It had to be at least three times the size of her apartment with a living room the size of her living room and kitchen combined. "See, told you it doesn't suit me at all." Lucy sighed as Natsu tossed her bag to a free chair.

"Maybe, but it does have a sense of you." Natsu remarked. "Sure, it doesn't suit you at all, but at least you're able to have furniture you want. Though I can feel what you were talking about. It feels almost as if you're still a child." Natsu remarked, slight amusement in her eyes at the feeling she felt.

"It's kinda hard not to when he has so much control over my life. I'm honestly scared of what he'll do whenever he finds out about us." Lucy shuddered at what he could do. "I mean he could force me back to the mansion and not allow me any contact with my friends and you. And even if I didn't comply I'd be left homeless because of his threats and I have no idea how I'd be able to get a place. I mean-"

Lucy shut up immediately as Natsu's lips crashed into hers. Lucy felt the pinkette's lips twitch into a smirk before she spoke against her lips. "You really need to learn to stop letting your thoughts over run."

"Why'd you kiss me?" Lucy asked, their lips still against each other.

"It's the best way to shut up someone who won't stop talking." Natsu spoke before separating. "But you're the first girl I've dated that I've had to do it to. I've seen Jellal and Gray do it before, so I had a feeling it would work on ya." Natsu smiled as she moved to rest her head on Lucy's lap, her feet hanging off of the arm of the couch.

"That's good to know." Lucy spoke, turning on her TV as her girlfriend rolled over onto her side with her back to her girlfriend. "In a little bit I'll start dinner. I'm making your favorite." Lucy smiled, hand running through the soft pink locks. Natsu just hummed, loving Lucy's fingers run through her hair.

* * *

It was after dinner and the couple had decided to spend the rest of the evening and night in Lucy's room. The two were watching a show on Netflix, both sitting up on the bed, though Natsu was sitting between the blonde's legs, the taller girl's arms wrapped around her middle and her chin resting on the crown of her head as the pinkette had her head resting against the blonde's chest.

"Hey Luce? Mind if I ask ya a question?" Natsu asked as she tilted her head up, casuing lucy's chin to rest against her forehead.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, causing the pinkette to move her head back to where it was before. Natsu wasn't one to ask if it was okay to ask I question, so she was admittedly quite curious.'

"Nothing's wrong, I was just curious on when ya wanted to go on an actual date again." Natsu spoke before continuing. "It's not that I mind just spending time in one of our apartments, but we haven't gone on an actual date in a couple months."

"So, you'd want to have a date night at least once a month then?" Lucy asked, moving a hand to play with her girlfriend's long pink hair.

"Yeah. I'd just like to do more than just watching movies at my place or yours." Natsu explained as she slid down the bed so that Lucy could move to sit on her legs and allow Natsu to rest her head on the blonde's lap.

Getting into a comfortable position laying on her side with her face resting in her lap, Natsu sighed in content as the sound of a now forgotten show played in the background while Lucy ran her fingers through the shorter girl's hair.

It was moments like these that Natsu would never tire of. Just relaxing while laying in bed with her girlfriend, as her girlfriend ran her fingers though her hair. Even though she was known to be a hothead and always full of energy, she wasn't always like that.

When it was just Natsu and Lucy, she was more calm than when they were with any of her friends. There was just something about the blonde that had a calming affect to her. Natsu didn't understand why, but it wasn't like she cared. All she cared was that she was happy with Lucy, and the blonde was happy for the most part.

Lucy, for her part, had picked up on the fact that her girlfriend seemed to be calmer when it was just the two of them, though there were times when she was just as hyper as when they were with their friends. Lucy had been trying to figure out a different word to use for how hyper Natsu was, but nothing seemed to work as well as just hyper.

Even though Lucy was a calmer person and she'd always dated calm people in the past, dating a hyperactive person like Natsu helped her be happier than she was before. There was just something about the hyper woman that made her constantly smile.

It was something even their friends had even commented on. She'd known since the day after her and Natsu had officially started dating. Lucy had spent the night at Natsu's and had met with Levy, who had commented on how much happier the blonde seemed and it hadn't changed in the months since.

Lucy smiled down at her girlfriend as she shifted so that her face was pressing against her stomach. This was something Natsu would do when they were relaxing and the blonde definitely didn't mind it. Being in such a relationship with Natsu was was something she'd never thought she'd be in with anyone, let alone another woman. Just being near her girlfriend filled her chest with a warmth she had never felt before.

As she mused over her relationship, Lucy started putting braids into the long pink locks. Surprisingly, Natsu just rolled over so that her face was against the blonde's lap, giving her better access to her pink locks.

After fifteen minutes, Lucy stopped braiding her girlfriend's hair, the pinkette rolled over onto her back to look at her girlfriend. "You know, my hair's going to be a tangled mess when we wake up tomorrow, right?" Natsu questioned her girlfriend with a risen brow.

Lucy smiled as she moved her hands to one side of her face where some of her hair fell down to her shoulder and started braiding those too. "Then I can brush your hair if it gets that bad." Lucy spoke once she got done braiding her hair. "You really are pretty." Lucy sighed, moving her hand to the woman's cheek.

Natsu sighed as Lucy fingers trailed over her ear before she used a finger and trailed around her eyes, touching the bangs that fell to her eyes. and over her nose before trailing over her full lips and settling her thumb over her lips. Smirking, Natsu opened her mouth and nipped at her thumb, earning a light gasp from the blonde. "And you're damn beautiful." She smiled up at her girlfriend before yawning.

"Think we should go to bed?" Lucy asked, arms wrapping around Natsu's back and pulling her to her.

"Definitely." Natsu yawned as they they got comfortable with Natsu laying her head against Lucy's chest while she was sitting between her legs while Lucy had an arm wrapped around her middle as she pulled a blanket over them. "G'night, Lucy." Natsu yawned, hands resting over the blonde's own hands that were on her stomach.

"Night, Natsu." The blonde yawned, smiling as her girlfriend shifted in herarms while they slowly fell asleep to each other's slow, calm breaths.

* * *

Natsu groaned as she slowly blinked her eyes open. Looking around the room, she realized she was in Lucy's bedroom. Feeling warm breath against her neck, the pinkette sighed as she snuggling into Lucy, accidentally waking up her girlfriend in the process.

"Ngh? Natsu?" Lucy questioned, looking to her girlfriend. "Why are you up already?" "I just woke up." Natsu spoke, hands running though her hair and realizing that the wide braids Lucy created were still mostly there. "Totally surprised the braids didn't come totally undone." Natsu remarked, continuing to run through her hair to get the braids out of her hair.

As Natsu got all the braids out of her hair, Lucy giggled at how messy it looked. "Hey, wanna get us something to drink? I don't want to get out of bed and it's only 7:30. We could watch something for a little bit?" Lucy suggested, smirking at the pinkette as she got of bed.

"Fine. But you gotta fix my hair first. I may not be that girly, but I still care about my appearance a little bit." Natsu remarked as the two sat up in bed.

"Fine." Lucy murmured against the pinkette's cheek as said woman grabbed Lucy's hairbrush that was on her nightstand. "I swear you're sometimes like a child." Lucy chuckled against her cheek before leaving a kiss to it.

"You still love me." Natsu remarked, looking up at her girlfriend with her head leaning back, causing her hair to fall back.

"That I do. Now move your head back to normal so I can make sure your hair isn't a mess." Lucy spoke, wrapping her legs around the pinkette's middle to hold her in place. "Now, I can already see tangles in your hair from how you undid the braids, so this might hurt a little." Lucy spoke in a cautious tone. As she looked at how tangled her hair was, she knew she'd accidentally hurt her just by brushing through it.

"C'mon Luce, it can't be that b-ow! Fuck!" Natsu yelped as the brush got caught in her hair. "Okay. I take that back." Natsu sighed, rubbing her head where the hair that got pulled was. "That hurt." Natsu whimpered, having a feeling she'd be feeling her hair pulled multiple times.

"Well yeah, your hair is pretty long, so getting it pulled will hurt more than if mine did." Lucy reminded the woman as she started brushing through the long locks of hair. "If you can bear through the pain, I may reward you." Lucy suggested, causing Natsu to raise a curious brow at what Lucy said.

"You better not be lying. Would it be my choice what my reward would be?" Natsu questioned, hopeful tone to her voice.

"Definitely." Lucy remarked with a smile on her face, slowly brushing through her hair to try and make it as painless as possible. Even still, the pinkette's hair still got snagged more than a handful of times. Thankfully, none of her pink hair got pulled out.

It took nearly a half hour, but Lucy finally got her girlfriend's hair back to it's normal self. "That feels so much better." Natsu sighed playing with her hair now that it was back to what she remembered. Once she made sure it was fine, the pinkette got out of bed. "Is coffee good?" Natsu asked, earning a nod as she fixed her sleep shorts and sleep tanktop before walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

Knowing where the blonde kept her stuff for her coffee maker, the woman knelt onto the floor and searched the cupboard until she heard the door to Lucy's apartment open. Hiding where she was, she stayed as silent as possible until she head what sounded like a paper being unfolded.

Finding it odd, the pinkette slowly moved so that she could look over the counter to see a man in a business suit reading a paper. Noticing the scowl on the man's face as he mumbled something, the pinkette realized that he was her girlfriend's father.

Gulping, Natsu hid back behind the counter as she tried to figure out how to get back to the bedroom without her father finding her. Taking her chances, the woman crawled to the edge of the counter and poking her head out, noticed that he wasn't paying attention and got ready to head to the bedroom before he set down the paper.

"I know you're there. There's no reason to hide. I'd like to know who you are and why you're here so early in the morning." Lucy's father questioned in an annoyed tone, causing the woman to fall forward halfway out of the kitchen.

After a few seconds, the pinkette quickly got up and dusted herself off. "I'm one of Lucy's friends. I'm her cuz my place is getting new walls put in so Lucy said I could stay here." Natsu spoke, looking at the man to see if he thought she was telling the truth. "Anyway, I'll go tell Lucy that you're here." Natsu spoke before walking to her girlfriend's room, hearing the man click his tongue as she walked away. "Great job Natsu, that's the lie you though of?" Natsu mumbled to herself, annoyed that she made such a dumb lie that didn't make much sense.

Once she got into the bedroom with the door closed behind her, Lucy turned to see Natsu with a worried expression on her face. "Natsu? Is everything okay?" Lucy asked, worried for her girlfriend as she'd never seen such an expression on her face.

"N-no." Natsu Gulped as she stood in front of the bed, right next to Lucy. "Y-your dad is here. He doesn't seem happy with me being here." Natsu explained as she looked at her girlfriend who went white as a ghost.

"What? Why?" Lucy whispered, confusion going over her features. "No, no, no, no ,no. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck." Lucy had fear written over her face, not knowing what to do. She kept repeating those two words while she thought of what she was going to do as her hands going through her golden locks.

After a good few minutes passed, Natsu grabbed her hands and pulled them from her hair before running her thumbs over the back of her hands, trying to calm her as she pressed her forehead against the blonde's own. "Luce, Listen to me. If he's here, it's obvious he found out something that he's not happy about. I'll go out there with you, but you have to promise me that you'll try and hold your ground against him." Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde took a shuddering breath, glad she was listening.

"Natsu, I don't think I can. You know he's controlled me all my life." Lucy whispered as she moved her hands to hug her girlfriend, taking comfort in the smaller girl's warmth as she buried her face in her neck.

"You can, you're a stong person. I believe you can stay your ground, but if you want me to say anything, all you need to do is look at me, okay?" Natsu spoke, though it was muffled by her face being in her neck while her hands were running over her back.

"Okay. I will." Lucy sighed as she composed herself, knowing that the longer she waited, the harder it would be to confront her father. "Let's go." Lucy spoke getting up and steeling her nerves before the two headed down the hall and into the living room. "Father." Lucy spoke, causing the man to look up at his daughter.

"Lucy."


	5. day 4 Virtuous Wicked

**Hey Guys, here's the next chapter and the reason this has the M rating. If you guys what to skip that part, I did put markers in (*****) just in case. Anyway, I hope you guys do like this one.**

* * *

"Do you know why I'm here?" Jude asked, looking at his daughter with a scowl on his face, while her daughter sat on her couch with Natsu sitting next to her. The man didn't even give Natsu the time of day, which made sense since Jude thought she was just one of Lucy's friends.

"No. I have no idea why you would take time out of your busy schedule to came and talk with me." Lucy spoke, obvious annoyance in her tone. Natsu stayed silent while paying attention to the conversation and noticing how accurate Lucy explained how her father acted.

"I don't believe you were brought up to be rude to me, much less swear like you were earlier." Jude spoke, causing Lucy to widen her eyes at the fact that her father had somehow heard her swearing.

"Not like you actually raised me." Lucy remarked as she crossed her arms, causing the man's eyes to widen at the fact that his daughter was talking back to him. "But let's get to the chase, what did you find out that pissed you off to where you had to personally come see me?"

"You need to mind your tongue first of all." Jude spoke in an angered tone towards his daughter. "But yes, I am mad. I found out you are apparently dating some woman. I'm not only mad for you deciding to date a woman, but apparently she looks like a slut."

Both women's eyes widened at the fact that her father had somehow found out that she was dating another woman but not that it was Natsu. It amused and angered the two that Lucy's father was talking about Natsu while she was still in the room without the man realizing it.

Before either could speak, Jude continued. "Now, since this is your first offense in quite some time of disobeying me, so I will give you an option." Jude started, causing the two to realize what he was going to say. "You either stop seeing her, which also means you can't see her as a friend either, or you will have to come back to the mansion."

"No." Both Jude and Lucy looked towards Natsu with shocked expressions. For Lucy it was because she was going to speak up against her father. For Jude, it was because some random tattooed woman spoke against him.

"What did you say?" Jude questioned, glaring daggers at the woman. Natsu just rolled her eyes, not scared of her girlfriend's father. She would be if he was nice, but because he had made her girlfriend cry before, she wasn't going to take anything from him.

"I said no. She's old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to date a girl, that's her choice, not a man who didn't even raise her. Plus I don't like people who talk about me without realizing that I'm the one dating Lucy." Natsu rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you're the one dating my daughter?" Jude questioned, getting a nod in response. "I see why you'd decide to date women. No man in their right man would date a woman who'd ruin their body with tattoos." Jude scoffed at the woman as he saw the tattoos that were exposed by her pajamas.

"I've never been interested in men so it doesn't matter." Natsu rolled her eyes as Lucy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from saying any more.

"She's right. You can't control me anymore. You can't control my life anymore. I'm happier with Natsu than I have been with any guy." Lucy spoke as she looked at the man before nodding back to Natsu.

Before the pinkette could speak, Jude spoke up and glared at the two women. "How do you plan on finding a different place with my influence?" Jude questioned, knowing she couldn't get an apartment because of the threats he'd place on anyone. "But I will not allow you to date someone so wicked. As the Heartfilia heiress, you're supposed to be virtuous like your mother was. I can tell she's turning you the same as her." Jude finished, glaring at the shorter woman.

"You have no right to say something like that." Natsu nearly growled at the man. I also know for a fact that Layla wasn't as pure as you say. My dad and Uncle told me and Lucy how she had dated my mother and Irene scarlet back in high school." Natsu glared at the man.

"Who is your father?" Jude questioned, glaring back at the woman. The man was annoyed at the fact that this girl had somehow learned about that. "Igneel Dragneel." Natsu spoke, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"No wonder why you remind me of him." Jude scoffed. "Grandeena could've done so much better than that lowlife. The last time I saw him was at Layla's funeral. He even had the gall to tell me how to raise my child and that I should allow my daughter to see you so she'd have more friends." Jude rolled his eyes. This statement caused the girl's eyes to widen. It meant that Lyala wanted Lucy meet Natsu.

"You know, Metalicana told us that you didn't like Igneel because once you stated dating mom, you tried making it so that Igneel couldn't talk to her because of how close he was. Something you had no right, and still don't since the Heartfilia last name is Mom's not yours. I don't care if you think Igneel isn't a good person or is under you because of money, but he's a better person than you could ever be." Lucy spoke, glaring at the man who was in shocked silence at the fact that Lucy was being so rebellious against him.

"I will not allow you to control Lucy's life anymore. If you don't allow her to find another apartment and interfere with it, I will bring you to court and bring everyone who knows how you were like in high school and how you didn't think they were worthy to even be near you or Layla, just because they weren't born into money, even though Layla had more money than you ever had." Natsu growled, anger in her eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to even prove anything." Jude remarked, annoyance in his tone. "Why are you even dating my daughter? Everyone she's dated has had some ulterior motive. What's yours?" Jude questioned, eyes narrowing on the pinkette.

"Screw you. Not everyone sees Lucy as a way to get money." Natsu glared, finding herself more angry at this man than she'd ever been mad at anyone else before. "Even if we couldn't prove anything, having your own daughter take you to court because you won't let her date a girl, would prove that you also are forcing her to still live under your rules." Natsu remarked, smirking at the angered look on Jude's face.

"You're really threatening me?" Jude questioned, earning a nod. "I'd rather not go to court. It would be an embarrassment." Jude sighed as he rubbed his temples. "What would you want from from me?"

"Let Lucy find a different place without you stopping her and maybe try to be an actual father for once?" Natsu suggested, causing an eye roll from the man. "Give Lucy three months to find a new place and after that, it'll be up to you if your relationship gets fixed." Natsu finished as the man sighed and got up.

"You have three months, Lucy. That's all. Good Luck." Jude spoke before leaving the apartment, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Thank you." Lucy smiled weakly, taking a cup of coffee from her girlfriend. After her father left, Natsu suggested that they change and head to her apartment. Lucy agreed and after changing, grabbed some clothes before they headed out to Natsu's apartment.

"Did I go too far?" Natsu asked, sitting on the couch next to her girlfriend, worry on her features and in her tone that she may have caused more problems than what would've happened if she didn't.

"No. He needed to hear it." Lucy smiled. "I know that talking like that isn't one of your strong suits, but I think you handled yourself very well." Lucy explained, free hand intertwining with her girlfriend's own. "Guess we're going to find a place together sooner than we thought." The blonde smirked at the girl.

"You sure? I would've thought you wanted to wait until we've been together for at least a year." Natsu remarked, toothy grin on her her face.

"Why should we wait when I have to find a new place now anyway?" Lucy remarked, bright smile on her face.

"True." Natsu sighed happily, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Did your dad really have to use those words?" Natsu asked, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"He's always used bigger words and forced me to use them. Thankfully, spending time with everyone has allowed me to not use them." Lucy explained once she finished her coffee.

"Well, if he believes in what he said, why don't I turn the Virtuous and pure Heartfilia heiress just as wicked as me?" Natsu suggested as she crashed her lips into Lucy's as her hands grabbed the blonde's wrists, pushing her arms back into the couch.

Getting over the shock of the sudden kiss and aggression, the blonde kissed her girlfriend back, arms wrapping around her lower back. Both smirked into the kiss while they turned their heads and lips moving in sync with one another.

After a few moments, they parted from their kiss, Lucy's hands stopping at the pinkette's hips. "So, is this your reward for getting through the brushing?" Lucy questioned, earning a smirk from the shorter woman.

"Of course. But I think we should move to the bedroom." Natsu suggested, earning a nod from her girlfriend. Lucy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as she wrapped her legs around her while her arms wrapped around her neck. Natsu smiled at her girlfriend as they made their way to the bedroom.

Once they got to the bedroom, the blonde closed the door and laid her girlfriend on the bed. "Not going to ask if I'm sure about this?" Lucy asked, getting onto the bed on her side next to Natsu.

"Don't need to. You would've stopped this if you weren't comfortable doing this." Natsu remarked before pushing her girlfriend onto her her back and straddling her waist. "You know, you're cute when you blush." Natsu remarked, hands moving to her shoulders as she started another kiss with her girlfriend.

Lucy immediately kissed back, hands moving to the girl's ass and squeezed her firm backside, causing the pinkette to gasp, allowing the blonde move her tongue inside the smaller girl's wet cavern. As the blonde searched her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue, Natsu moaned into the kiss at the feeling and started moving her tongue against the blonde as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and moved forward, giving the blonde better access to her jean class ass as it was no longer resting on the blonde's lap.

As the two continued to kiss, it became more heated with the blonde grabbing at the girl's ass and Natsu moving her hands through the blonde's hair. The two moaned into the kiss as the blonde continued to squeeze her girlfriend's ass, making the pinkette continually up the ante in the kiss.

It wasn't for another few minutes before the two broke from the kiss, faces flushed with a trail of saliva between the two before it broke. "Someones like my ass." Natsu remarked, grinding her rear against the blondes hands that were still resting against the firm backside.

"Of course I do." Lucy replied before Natsu started kissing her neck. "It's firm but not too firm with some fat on it. It gives it a perfect amount of jiggle." Lucy finished, slapping the girl's backside as the pinkette started suck on her skin.

As Natsu sucked at the blonde's neck, the pinkette smirked as the blonde let out a gasp as she gave her neck a particularly hard suck. Once she left the spot, the pinkette smirk as she left a hickey there. "You really are mine now." Natsu murmured licking over the darkened flesh before kissing over the left side of her neck instead of the right where the hickey was.

As the pinkette reached where the blonde's neck connected to her shoulder, Natsu sucked on the flesh, earning a light moan from the blonde. After a minute, the pinkette licked over the area before removing her mouth from the area as her hands reached down to the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"Mind getting your hands off my ass for a minute?" Natsu asked with a smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, knowing she liked her hands there. Once she moved her hands, the pinkette pulled the over the shoulder shirt off her body with Lucy's help.

Once the shirt was off her body, Natsu smiled as their hands had intertwined at the end. With their hands still connected above Lucy's head, Natsu kissed the blonde's shoulder as she started kissing down her body while she was still over the blonde's body.

Once she kissed all the way down to the swells of the blonde's large breasts, she started kissing over them. After kissing over the swells twice, the pinkette smirked as she lightly scraped her sharper than normal canines over the large mounds, earning a pleasurable gasp from the blonde.

Slowly raking her teeth over the sensitive flesh, the gasps coming from her girlfriend were music to her ears, so much so, curiosity got the better of her and she lightly bit down on the large breasts, forcing a moan from the blonde as her head fell back into her pillow.

Removing her mouth from Lucy's bra clad breasts, the pinkette smirked at the blonde. "Didn't take ya for someone who likes getting bit." Natsu smirked as Lucy blushed from the comment. "But it allows me to do stuff like this more often." Natsu smirked, leaning up and biting the blonde's cartilage.

"N-Natsu." Lucy gasped, Natsu lightly tugging on the blonde's ear as her fingers lightly ran down the blonde's arms.

"What, Luce? Tell me what you you want me to do." Natsu whispered into the blonde's ear, her tongue running over the shell of her ear.

"I want you to stop teasing me and continue what you were doing before." Lucy spoke, her voice breathy as her hands fisted the pinkette's shirt.

Natsu smirked as she moved to look the blonde in the eye for a second before going back to the blonde large mounds. "Ya know, you're really cute when you blush." Natsu remarked, causing the pink tint of her cheeks to darken.

After a few seconds, Lucy let out a sharp gasp as her girlfriend started lightly kissing down her bra clad breasts as she ran her hands down her arms. After kissing over the fabric encasing her girlfriend's breasts, she started kissing down the blonde's stomach as her hands rubbed over her sides.

As the woman continued kissing down the blonde's stomach, she randomly lightly bit the skin, causing pleasured gasps to escape the blonde's lips. Once she got to the hem of the blonde's jeans, the pinkette smirked as she unbuttoned them with her teeth before pulling down the zipper the same way.

Feeling the pinkette's hands on her hips, the blonde looked down to see the zipper still between her girlfriend's teeth as she looked up at her with a knowing look flashing through them. Lucy gulped at the sight, her cheeks turning even more pink as thoughts over what Natsu was planning went through her mind.

Natsu smirked up at the blonde as she started pulling her jeans down her long shapely legs while she was kissing the blonde's stomach. Once her jeans were fully off, Natsu smirked as she looked over the blonde wearing a red lacy bra and matching panties.

"Someone knows one of my favorite colors." Natsu smirked, hands resting on the blondes thick thighs as she continued kissing her stomach. Natsu smirked as she felt the blonde start playing with her long hair. Before long, Lucy moved her hands to the pinkette's shoulders before pushing her onto her Back, earning a confused look from the shorter woman.

"What? It isn't fair that you're still fully clothed." Lucy smirked, kissing the woman as her hands grabbed the hem of her tanktop and slowly pulled it off her body, revealing a purple and white striped bra. Smirking, the blonde kissed over her neck and down her chest.

Instead of teasing her like the pinkette did, she quickly kissed down her body to the hem of her thigh length shorts. Pulling them down her legs, Lucy smirked at the pinkette when she noticed the matching panties on her.

"So pretty." Lucy murmured as she planted kisses up her arm to her neck. "I guess I'm already wicked." Lucy smirked, hands going behind her girlfriend's back to unclasp her bra. Natsu smirked as she took off her bra and tossed it before Lucy crashed her lips into the pinkette's.

As Lucy trailed her fingers down the pinkette's back, Natsu shuddered before gasping into the kiss when Lucy's hands grabbed her ass. As the two continued to kiss, Lucy groped and squeezed her girlfriend's ass as the pinkette unclasped the blonde's bra.

After parting from the kiss, Natsu smirked, hands on the blonde's large ass as the blonde tossed her bra away. "I think we should do something even more fun." Natsu purred, as she pushed the blonde onto her back and slid her panties down her long, shapely legs. Smirking, the pinkette ran her hands over her girlfriend's legs before she kissed the blonde's inner thighs, earning a gasp from the blonde.

As Natsu kissed and lightly bit at the blonde's inner thighs, Lucy's hands started running through her girlfriend's hair. As it continued, Lucy let light moans and gasps escape her, especially when Natsu neared her wet core.

Instead of doing what she knew her girlfriend wanted, the pinkette decided to tease her girlfriend by kissing and licking around the blonde's pussy, causing annoyed moans to escape her girlfriend. After a few minutes of continuing to tease the blonde, Natsu squeaked as Lucy pulled her so they were looking at each other.

"No more teasing." Lucy spoke, hands trailing down her sides before stopping at her panties and pulling them off. "And I know exactly what I want to do." The blonde remarked as she pushed Natsu onto her back. The shorter girl smirked as Lucy's hand reached down to her core and started fingering the pinkette.

"Ahh… I think… I know… what you… want." Natsu Natsu moaned before gasping when her girlfriend pressed her thumb against her hardened nub. "And I want it too." Natsu remarked as she used her strength to push the blonde onto her back with a shocked gasp before she positioned herself so that her face was hovering over the blonde's core with her own core over her girlfriend.

Her hands resting on her girlfriend's ass, the blonde immediately started licking over her girlfriend's folds, earning a moan from her girlfriend before the pinkette thrusted two of her fingers into the blonde's wet heat.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy moaned against the girls pussy at the feel of her fingers inside of her. Hearing her girlfriend moan, Natsu started moving her fingers faster inside the blonde, making her moan more and more. Not one to be outdone, Lucy thrust her tongue inside her girlfriend, forcing a moan out of the pinkette as she arched her back.

As Natsu realized what the blonde was doing, the pinkette licked over the blondes clit, causing a high pitched moan to escape the blondes lips as her fingers dug into the shorter girl's ass. As Natsu continued to finger her girlfriend faster, the pleasure for each heated up.

As it continued, Natsu moved her fingers faster inside the blonde and curled her fingers inside her, reaching all of the blonde's pleasure points while she sucked on her hardened nub. Lucy, while moaning in pleasure, was making her girlfriend moan by swirling her tongue inside her girlfriend while her arms wrapped around the pinkette's middle and inserted her fingers inside the girls core while her other hand rubbed over the girls clit.

After a few minutes, the girls' moans both got higher and higher pitched until they both locked their legs around each other's heads, they both knew what was going to happen soon. They soon felt each other's walls tighten around their fingers, and Lucy's tongue mere seconds before both moaned each other's name as they came onto each other's face and fell onto their sides.

The minutes after their shared climax was spent catching their breaths. Natsu was the first to get her breath back and smirked as she crawled over and licked and kissed Lucy face, tasting her own juices. When Lucy regained herself, she rose a brow at her girlfriend. "Hmm… I taste pretty good." Natsu smirked before kissing her girlfriend.

"So do I apparently." Lucy remarked as she tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips. Natsu nodded before Lucy did the same thing she had just done. Once she was done, Lucy smiled at her girlfriend as she pulled her onto her back.

"I think we could use a nap after that." Lucy remarked as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder while the pinkette rested her head on the blondes chest as she pulled the blanket over them.

"Ya know, we're going to search for a new place now." Natsu remarked through a yawn. Lucy just hummed her acknoledgement as they entertwin their hands while they slowly fell asleep

* * *

A few hours after fallign asleep, Lucy fluttered her eyes open. Looking around the room, she smiled when she saw her girlfriend's bare back and the large tattoo that covered most of it. Seeing the girl hadn't woken up yet, the blonde started tracing over the dragon tattoo on her body.

Once Lucy had traced down to her hip, a light groan escaped from Natsu's lips before she rolled onto her back, the blanket covering her from her knees to the middle of her chest as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"Do my tattoos put you in a trance that much?" Natsu giggled as Lucy pulled her into a hug. "I can't think of any other way I'd rather wake up." Natsu sighed as Lucy places kisses to her shoulder. "But we probably should get up. I am getting kinda hungry."

"That, and we definitely need to start our search." Lucy mumbled against the pinkette's neck. Natsu nodded as she rolled onto her stomach and looked around the room for their clothes, finding most of her clothes had landed near her bathroom door.

"Definitely. I think a shower is in order. Bet we could take half the time if we took one together." Natsu suggested as she quickly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, kicking her clothes into the room as she walked inside. Before the blonde could even question her, Natsu poked her head out of the bathroom. "What? Don't you wanna shower with me?" Natsu rose a brow at the blonde.

"Yeah. Guess I thought we wouldn't do this until we got a place together." Lucy mused before walking into the bathroom. She had a feeling this would now become a daily occurrence with the girl, though she definitely wouldn't be complaining about it.


	6. Day 5 Blessing Omen

Lucy yawned as she walked out of Natsu's bedroom in her clothes for the day to hear Natsu humming. Following the sound of her girlfriend, the blonde smiled as she saw happy laying on one of the bar stools the apartment held.

What caught her attention was her girlfriend though. The pinkette was cooking at the stove as her hair fell down her back while she wore one of the blonde's t-shirts, which fell to her upper thigh since she was shorter than the blonde.

Slowly walking over to the half dressed woman, the blonde placed her hands on the pinkette's hips. Lucy smiled at how her girlfriend didn't react to her sudden touch at all. "Hey, cutie." Lucy smiled, thumbs running over her hips. "Any reason for wearing one of my shirts?"

"Other than it's yours and I know that it doesn't cover all of your stomach?" Natsu questioned as she continued to cook.

"How do you know that? I haven't worn that in at least a year." Lucy remarked, arms moving to encircle her girlfriend's waist.

"Luce, I'm a head shorter than you. If it barely goes past my butt, it doesn't cover your stomach." Natsu spoke, causing the blonde to roll her eyes at the long haired woman. "But I do look cute, don't I?" Natsu asked with a smile on her face.

"You always are cute." Lucy smiled removing her arms from around her girlfriend's middle before walking over to the counter to sit on one of bar stools. Sitting down, the cat opened his eyes to look at the blonde before yawning. The blonde giggled at him before he hopped onto her lap.

"By the way, we still need to continue searching. We haven't gotten a call back yet from any of the places we looked at." Natsu sighed as she finished cooking their breakfast. "But I heard about a place that recently opened up that I wanna look into." The pinkette smiled as she set a plate of pancakes in front of her girlfriend along with a bottle of syrup.

"I feel like my last name has a little to do with it." Lucy frowned, drizzling syrup over her breakfast before Natsu placed a glass of milk next to the blonde before sitting down next to her. It was starting to become normal to eat together in Natsu's apartment since Lucy hadn't gone back to her old apartment since her father came to see her.

"Luce, it ain't because of that. I talked to Jellal to make sure of it." The pinkette smirked as she practically drowned her large stack of pancakes. When the blonde rose a curious brow, the pinkette giggled. "Jellal is a lawyer, remember? I had him send an official letter to your father to rescind everything he said to the landlords who were willing to have you as a tenant, and if he even tried what he did again, Jellal would put him in jail for what he did."

"How does he have a recording?" Lucy questioned, eyes wide as saucers at the new information she was given.

"I recorded our conversation with my phone. I knew what he was like, so I took extra measures." Natsu spoke before Lucy pulled the girl into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. "Even if he didn't physically hurt ya, he made sure you couldn't do much of anything. He basically mentally abused ya."

"I guess. I'm still not sure if we'll be able to get a new place within the next two months. It's been a month and we have nothing to show for it." The blonde frowned as she ate, annoyed it was taking so long to get a new place. "But I still think we need a place that would cater to both our tastes."

Natsu nodded at her girlfriend, a smile on her face as she continued eating. "And we will. It'll just take some work." Natsu smiled before kissing the blonde's cheek causing her to squeak when some maple syrup was left on her.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Lucy remarked as she put some syrup on her finger and rand it over her cheeks and nose. The pinkette scrunched up her nose before smirking, knowing that now wasn't the time for a syrup war, but decided to do it anyway.

Grabbing the bottle of syrup, Natsu let out a low giggle before squeezing the bottle and getting Lucy's shirt and her neck in the sticky liquid. When The blonde glared at the shorter girl, she smirked. "What? I thought I'd make you sweeter."

"Natsu… Dragneel, do you want to die today?" The blonde growled, grabbing the bottle and getting her with it in a similar fashion.

"Nope. But I could go with a shower." The pinkette smirked before running into her room.

"You knew this was going to happen." Lucy growled going to where her girlfriend was. "Too bad she didn't get her syrup war." Lucy sighed before getting into the bedroom to hear the water running.

* * *

It was nearing two in the afternoon as Natsu and Lucy were sitting on a park bench eating lunch they got from Fairy Tail, the restaurant Natsu used to work at as a waitress when she was still in school. It wasn't a bad job, though the cat calls from the male customers, and some of female ones were definitely less than desirable.

After showering from their little syrup war, the couple had gotten ready and headed out to see a few apartments that the two had called a few days ago to see. Out of the five they had seen before lunch, only maybe two stuck out to them.

As they ate, Natsu noticed that Lucy had a permanent frown on her face. "Don't worry Luce, I'm sure we'll find something soon." Natsu spoke. Hoping to help Lucy not be so discouraged. "We still have one more place to check out. I think this one might be one where we get some results. The landlord has Jellal as his lawyer."

"That doesn't help our chances that much." Lucy sighed as she continued eating not sure they'd find a place in time.

"Maybe, but it's better than our chances being zero. I've been doing everything in my power to make this work and I ain't stopping just cuz it's been taking a while." Natsu remarked as the two finished their lunch. "It'll work out, I promise." Natsu finished, pressing her lips against her girlfriend as her arm wrapped around her back, tangling her hand in the long blonde hair as her other hand went to the blonde's cheek.

As Lucy kissed back, her arms wrapped around her lower back, both hands tangling with the long pink hair as she did. Both felt eyes on them, but ignored it, smiling at each other as they separated before Natsu nuzzled her face in the blonde's neck as Lucy kissed her neck and mumbled, "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too." Natsu sighed, happy smile on her face, which Lucy could feel against her neck. "But, we should probably head over to the apartment." Natsu spoke, moving away from her girlfriend and standing up.

"That we should." Lucy smiled, taking the pinkette's hand and standing up before moving to the opposite side of the woman so that her arm was draped around her shoulders, their hands intertwined while they walked down the street towards their possible new home.

* * *

After a half hour of walking through the city, Natsu knocked on the door on the top floor of the apartment complex less than five minutes away from Lucy's work. After a minute, the door opened with a dark haired man standing inside, a curious brow risen as he looked at the duo.

"So you're the ones Mr. Fernandez was talking about?" The man asked, earning a nod from the duo. "Well, come in and I'll show you around. If you like what you see, I'll have you two fill out papers." The man explained motioning for them to step inside. "Also, don't worry about your father, Ms. Heartfilia. I've already been told your father won't do anything, so it won't impair my judgment at all."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled as the couple started following the man. As they first entered the apartment, they were in a large room that on the left wall had a swinging door and a regular door while the right wall had another regular door. The back wall had a sliding glass door with the wall also having a few smaller windows.

"As you can see, this is the living room, which also has a small balcony out the sliding glass door. To the left is the kitchen and bathroom while the right has a hallway with two spare bedrooms, another bathroom and the master bedroom with it's own bathroom." The man spoke, before motioning for the couple to follow him to the kitchen.

Once inside, the couple smiled at the room. It wasn't overly large but it wasn't small either. Two of the four walls had what looked like all brand new stuff. The counters and cupboards all looked new along with the sink, dishwasher, fridge and stove. The room was more rectangular with the wall that thehy entered and the back wall were a little bit shorter than the left and right walls.

Because the front wall and right wall didn't have any kitchen stuff against them, the room felt quite open, even if it looked like around four or five people could be cooking in the room. "AS you can see, this room got fully replaced with all new appliances counters and cupboards. We also did this for all the rooms along with repainting the walls and replacing the floors." The man explained, noticing how the two women were looking around the room.

"Why did you have to replace so much?" Lucy asked, knowing that a landlord would only replace so much if they had a good reason for it.

"My last tenants we not the best and didn't take care of anything really. I was already planning on replacing the floors, but because of the last tenants, I had to replace everything in here and the other rooms." The couple nodded before the women walked into the bathroom to see he was telling the truth.

The bathroom was a half bath, so all it had was a sink and a toilet, but it was all really nice and new. Quickly leaving the room, they followed the man to the door and entered the hallway.

Walking down the hall, the women walked into the bathroom, which was a full bathroom. It looked quite nice and the two were becoming more and more happy with the possibility of living there. Walking out of the room, they were showed the two bedrooms. They were moderate sized, about the size a child's bedroom would be. Walking out of the bedroom, the two women looked to the other side of the hall from where the bedrooms were, raising a brow at a second door, which was next to the bathroom.

"What's the other door?" Natsu asked, pointing to the door with a curious look in her eyes.

"It's a laundry room. Don't worry, it's already got a washer and dryer in there already." The man explained before his phone rang. Scowling at the phone, he sighed before looking at the two. "The last room is the master bedroom. Why don't you two go have a look at it and the master bathroom. I'll wait in the living room area for you two." The man suggested.

The duo nodded, allowing the man to take a phone call as the two went inside the master bedroom. Once inside, their jaws nearly dropped. The room was over double the size of one of the smaller bedrooms. The room had a window with a window seat on the left wall. While the back wall had a door closer to the right wall. The right wall also had a door.

Walking towards the first door they noticed, they opened it to find it was a large walk in closet. The closet had a large center area with two openings on either side where there were two more areas. The blonde smiled, having an idea of what they could do with the closet.

Walking out of the room, the couple walked into the other room, which was the master bathroom. It was quite big with a dual sink with a long mirror and cupboard space under the sinks. It also had a walk in shower and a large bathtub that both could sit in and still have enough room.

Walking back into the bedroom, Lucy turned to her girlfriend. "So, what do you think?" The blonde asked, curious expression on her face.

"Well, I'd miss the counter top we used to eat, but I think it's worth it for this place." Natsu smiled, earning a nod from her girlfriend. "We should go and see him and see if we can fill out the paperwork." Natsu suggested before the duo walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room to talk to their possible new landlord.

* * *

The next morning, the pinkette walked into the living room in her pajamas to find her girlfriend sitting on the couch with a worried expression on her face. Deciding to try and cheer up her girlfriend, the pinkette walked behind the couch and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Smiling, the pinkette pressed a kiss to the blonde's exposed shoulder before kissing her cheek. "Morning, Luce. Is everything okay?" Natsu asked, hopping over the couch and resting her head on the blonde's lap with her feet falling over the arm rest.

"I'm just worried. Every time something good happens in my life, something bad happens not long after." Lucy sighed before continuing. "It started happening after mom died."

"Luce, it's not going to happen this time. I promised we'd find a place, and we will. We still got two months left to find a place." Natsu smiled before rolling onto her side. "You gotta trust me on this one." Natsu remarked before she felt her girlfriend run her hands through her hair.

"I do. I just worry because my life has been pretty shit since my mom died." Lucy sighed, though running through the soft locks of her girlfriend helped. The couple stayed like this for a few minutes until Natsu's phone rang.

The pinkette smiled, grabbing her phone before running into the bedroom. The blonde raised a brow and after five minutes, got ready to go to the bedroom before Natsu ran out of her room and jumped into Lucy's arms with her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck and kissing her lips repeatedly.

"You… wanna… tell… me… what's… the… reason… for… this?" Lucy asked in between the many kisses her girlfriend gave her.

The pinkette smirked as Lucy's arms wrapped around her back. "We got the place. And we can move in at the beginning of the month since I gotta give my landlord two weeks notice." Natsu smiled before Lucy placed a sweet and loving kiss to her lips. "Told you that things would work out." Natsu smirked before removing herself from her girlfriend's hold.

"That you did." Lucy smiled, missing her girlfriend's body in her grasp.

"Wanna celebrate getting the place? Neither of us have to do anything today… or tomorrow." Natsu smirked, swaying her hips as she started walking towards the bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde quickly walked over to the girl before picking her up into her arms. The pinkette giggled, moving so that her arms wrapped around her neck and her legs around her waist as she kissed her neck. "You're going to be the damn death of me." Lucy remarked as they walked into the room and the blonde kicked the door closed behind them.


	7. Day 6 Sensation Numb

A few weeks after Natsu and Lucy found they got their apartment found them moving in with the help of Natsu's family plus Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia. With all the help, the couple would get all their stuff moved into their new home. Since there were so many people helping, each with their own vehicles, they were able to get all their stuff moved inside by lunch.

Since it was lunchtime by the time everything got moved inside, Lucy and Natsu fed everyone before most said their goodbyes to them and congratulating them on their new home. That left Natsu and Lucy with Natsu's parents, her brother and sister and his wife and their son, Larcade.

"You want us to help you guys get things in order?" Igneel asked as he looked at the two girls with a smile on his face.

"Sure. I'd like to get everything put in their proper spot instead of it taking way too long." Natsu remarked, remembering it took nearly six months for her to put everything where it was supposed to be when she moved out of her parents place.

"Well, we could split up to make everything go by faster?" Grandeena suggested with a smile as she looked at her daughter and her girlfriend.

"Sure. Me and Luce could do our bedroom, mom and dad can do the kitchen and Wendy, Zeref, Mavis and Larcade can do the spare rooms and spare bathroom." Natsu smirked as everyone nodded since they had already put the living room furniture in place, just needing to put stuff on the shelves and TV stand, which Natsu and Lucy were going to do later.

Before everyone started to leave, Igneel had a thought pop in his head. "Why don't I go with Natsu to help get their bed set up and Lucy could help Grandeena explain where the dishes will go?" Igneel suggested, knowing that it would be helpful to get everything set up correctly.

"Sure. Once we get it set up, Dad will let you guys know." Natsu smiled, earning a nod as everyone went to where they were going to help at. Once Natsu and her father got into the master bedroom and started putting the bed together, Natsu spoke. "So, why did you actually want to help with this?" Nastu asked as the two started moving the pieces of the bed in place.

Since it was for Natsu and Lucy, it was a full sized bed and the bottom of the frame had drawers to store their stuff. And since they had bought it, Natsu and Igneel had to put it all together. When Igneel chuckled lowly, the pinkette rose a brow at her father. "I always said that you're smarter than you let on."

"Are you saying that I act like an idiot?" Natsu questioned as she helped hold up pieces of one of the drawers as her father screwed them together.

"Possibly. But I'm curious on Lucy's attitude. Even though you two have a place together, she acts worried about something. Would you know what's up with her?" Igneel asked, sighing once he got one of the drawers put together.

Natsu sighed as they moved onto the next drawer, knowing it was going to take some time to put it together. "It's her life. She's told me that every time something good has happened in her life, even before her mother died, something bad happened afterwards."

The room was quiet for a few minutes other than building of the bed before Igneel spoke up. "I can understand her fear of something going sideways, but she should trust us." Igneel spoke, causing his daughter to sigh once again.

"She does dad. She's just scared right now." Natsu spoke with a smile, knowing that Lucy did trust them but the fear of her father still hung over her head.

While Natsu and Igneel continued to work, Grandeena and Lucy were putting the kitchenware away. "Lucy, is everything okay? You've been a little off today." Grandeena asked, worry in her voice as she watched Lucy reach up and put away a pot.

"I'm guessing Igneel noticed too." Lucy sighed, having a feeling the man was talking to her girlfriend about why Lucy seemed off.

"Most likely." Grandeena spoke as she looked at the blonde, worry ghosting over her feature. "So, what's going on in that head of yours? I would think moving in with your girlfriend would make you happy." Grandeena spoke knowing she was happy when she first moved in when Igneel before they were engaged.

"It's my father. Even though he agreed to not do anything once I moved out of that apartment, I'm still worried that he'll try something, especially since I have to go back to the mansion for a few things that I left there when I moved out." Lucy frowned as she leaned against the counter.

"If he tries anything, you know we'd come and help you. Once you started dating Natsu, you became part of our family, and we never leave a family member behind." Grandeena smiled at the blonde as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. He's just a powerful man who always gets what he wants, even if it hurts his family." Lucy sighed, remembering how he would keep himself in his office for days on end. "I want to feel happy like Natsu always is, especially like she is today, but I've had to numb myself from feeling so happy in fear of what could happen."

"Things are different now. You're with my daughter and we'll make sure you two are happy." The mother smiled as she started putting dishes away before Lucy continued to work on putting the cookware away, starting a conversation as she did so.

* * *

It was nearing 7pm as Lucy, Natsu and her family sat in the living room. "How'd you learn to cook so well, Lucy?" Wendy asked with a smile as she looked where the blonde was relaxing with Natsu laying against the blonde, who had her arm wrapped around her middle with her hand resting on her hip with her free hand intertwining with Natsu's while their hands rested on the smaller girl's thigh.

While they were laying there, Mavis and Zeref were laying on the other love seat with Zeref's arms wrapped around his wife. In between the two love seats was a couch were the other four were sitting with Wendy sitting closer to Natsu and Lucy with her Grandeena sitting on the other end and Igneel sitting between the two with Larcade sitting on his lap.

"The cooks at the mansion would teach me behind my father's back since I wanted to know how to cook so I wouldn't have to rely on someone my whole life." Wendy nodded at Lucy's answer, smiling when her sister took her free hand and rested it against Lucy's that was on her hip.

"Well, I'd say it worked out. You cook better than Natsu." Zeref smirked, teasing glint in his eyes as Natsu glared at him. "Last time Natsu tried cooking for us, she nearly burnt everything." Zeref laughed, earning a shocked look on the blonde's face.

"Oi, that was over five years ago. Juvia's helped me work on my cooking. I haven't burnt anything since she started helping me." Natsu retorted, a blush tinting her cheeks when she thought about having Juvia teach her a few days ago so she'd be a better cook for Lucy.

"I still don't trust your cooking. Even if mom and dad say it's fine, I'm not going- ouch!" Zeref yelped when his wife elbowed him in the gut for picking on his sister for her cooking skills back when she was in high school.

"Anyway..." Lucy started, hoping to change the subject. "Wendy, would you like to choose the movie tonight?" Lucy asked, knowing the Dragneel family tradition of Friday movie night. When Wendy nodded, she got up and looked through her and Natsu's collection before putting one in the player and starting it.

The blonde smiled once the movie started as her girlfriend melted into her body and resting her head on the blonde's large chest. "I'm so beat." Natsu sighed in a low tone so as to not disturb her family.

"You're not the only one." Lucy whispered back as she kissed the top of her head. "I won't mind if you go to sleep here." Lucy explained, chin resting on the crown of her head as she finished. The pinkette nodded, slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep to the steady rhythm of her girlfriend's heartbeat.

Once Natsu had fallen asleep, Lucy smiled, finding her sleeping face cute. Pulling her hair away from her eyes, Lucy too felt sleep start trying to consume her and allowed it to. Once she had fallen asleep, Igneel held back a laugh at the sight before Larcade looked over.

"Grandpa, are Aunt Natsu and Aunt Lucy tired?" Hearing the two year old call Lucy his aunt, everyone looked over to the couple with wide eyes to see them sleeping.

"Yes, they are, so we can't make too much noise." Igneel spoke, earning a nod from the young child.

"Larcade, why'd you call Lucy your aunt?" Mavis asked her son, concern over why he'd consider her as such after Natsu had only dated her for about six months.

"Aunt Natsu is happy with Aunt Lucy." Larcade spoke, Mavis sighing a breath of relief at the reason, glad it wasn't because he thought the two were going to get married, though she wouldn't mind it. It wasn't that Mavis was worried about Larcade considering the blonde his aunt, it was a fear of him thinking that if the two broke up, he'd automatically think the next one would be his aunt too.

"They definitely are happy." Igneel mused, glad his daughter had someone who could keep her happy, unlike her past relationships. The man smiled, turning back to the movie to watch it while the two continued to sleep through it.

Nearly an hour later, the movie had finished and the family started cleaning up while Grandina looked at the couple, curious look on her face before turning to her husband. "Igneel, do you know if they have a blanket we could cover them with?"

"I'll go see if I can find one." The red haired man smiled, holding back a laugh when Zeref and Wendy took pictures of the two. "If you put those up on Facebook, remember to tag them in it." Igneel spoke, earning an eye roll from his wife.

"Mavis, do you think they'll get married at some point?" Grandeena asked, hopeful look in her eyes.

"No idea." Mavis spoke in a quiet voice as Larcade was sleeping in her arms. "But I do hope they will at some point. It'll be interesting to see who pops the question first." Mavis smiled as her and Zeref walk out of the apartment as Igneel walked in with a blanket.

Grandeena smiled as she took the blanket and covered the two up, smiling as Natsu cuddled into the blonde as the blonde pulled her closer as they both released a sigh. "We should head home. It's getting a little late." Igneel spoke as the three walked out and used the spare key to lock it before putting the key under the doormat.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke with a confused look on her face as she and Natsu had somehow been covered up with a blanket. Yawning, the blonde rubbed her thumb over the back of her girlfriend's hand and shook her awake with the hand that was somehow still at her hip.

Groaning, the pinkette rolled over and blearily opened her eyes with a yawn to see an amused Lucy looking at her with her arms circling around her middle. "Morning." Natsu smiled, kissing her lips quickly and wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her face in the crook of her neck.

"Sleep well?" Lucy rose a brow as she slowly sat up on the love seat and turned on the news since it was still early enough that there wasn't anything else on.

"Yeah. I'm surprised dad didn't try carrying us into our room. He used to do that all the time when I was still in school and I think he still does it for Wendy." Natsu mused as Lucy giggled at the thought. Before either of them could say anything more, Natsu saw her phone light up to see she had over a dozen notifications from her Facebook.

When Natsu got off the chair to grab her phone, the blonde checked hers and saw she also had a good amount of notifications. Seeing what it was about, the blonde felt her face heat up as she saw that both Zeref and Wendy had posted pictures of her and Natsu sleeping together.

"I'm going to kill those two." Natsu growled as she scrolled through the comments, some making jabs at her and Lucy while some were blatantly bullying her and Lucy about their sexuality. Before Natsu could even tell the people what she thought, the messages suddenly disappeared and a comment from Zeref was placed.

 **Zeref:** _Those guys are all blocked. I don't care what anyone thinks, but I won't tolerate my family being bullied._

 **Gray:** _Seriously._ _I mean yeah, I was_ _picking_ _on them, but most people know that I never mean anything by what I say about Natsu._

Natsu smirked, glad that she didn't say anything knowing that a stupid fight would've broke out. "We have really goods friends, huh?" Lucy smirked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. When Natsu nodded, the blonde spoke. By the way, you parents are having an end of summer barbecue."

"We definitely have to go to it." Natsu smirked looking at a text Mavis had given her. "Looks like we can't ever break up. Larcade called you Aunt Lucy last night while we were sleeping." Natsu smiled as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Wasn't planning on it." Lucy sighed as the two walked into the kitchen with the blonde's hand resting on her lower back. "By the way, I'm going to have to head to the mansion to grab some stuff I still have there. Don't worry, Aunt Anna is coming with me, so there won't be a problem." Lucy smiled as the two started making breakfast.

"Good. If plaything happens, I'd come and take ya back." Lucy giggled as the pinkette pumped a fist in the air with a fire in her eyes.

"I'd hope so." Lucy remarked feeling extremely happy. Before when she had told Grandeena about her fear, she didn't want to feel anything, but now, she was feeling so much happiness, she couldn't believe she could even feel anything but this. "I love you." Lucy sighed, spinning her girlfriend around and placing a loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." Natsu smiled as the blonde lifted her onto the counter and placed her hands on her hips while the pinkette wrapped her arms around her shoulders and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "I'm glad we did this." Natsu murmured before hearing a light thud next to her.

Lucy giggled as she saw that Happy was staring at them with a perplexed look on his furry face with his head tilted to the side. "I think someone's confused." Lucy remarked, causing the pinkette to look at where the cat was looking at them.

"Hey buddy, how do you like the new place?" Natsu smiled as she scratched the cat's head, causing him to purr. "I dunno about you, but I think what we have right now is perfect." Natsu smiled as the blue furred cat hopped onto her lap.

"Yeah. It's perfect." Lucy smiled, thinking of one way their lives could be even better. "I can't wait until I get my stuff from the mansion. Then I'll never have to see him again." Lucy sighed, knowing that she would be getting Natsu something she wouldn't expect.


	8. Day 7 Freedom Chained

Natsu yawned as she looked up from the paperwork she was working on. The pinkette had to go to a training class, which was a mandatory thing that she had to do every year since she was a nurse. Even though this would only be her second training class, she knew it was going to be a long day on Monday.

As she put away her papers, her phone went off. Grabbing her phone, she unlocked it and answered it. "Hey Dad. Did ya need something? I didn't think the barbecue was starting yet." Natsu spoke, earning a chuckle from her father on the other end.

"Just making sure you and Lucy are still coming. You normally are here by now for them." Igneel explained, curious tone in his voice.

"Lucy isn't back from the mansion yet. She called me earlier saying her and her aunt needed to stop somewhere else before getting back here." Natsu explained. "Once we get Luce's stuff inside, we'll be heading over." Natsu finished as she got up.

"Okay. We'll see you then." Igneel spoke before hanging up. Natsu rolled her eyes as she put her phone in her back pocket. Just because she'd always get to her parents house for things like today quite early, didn't mean she would always. Now she was living with someone she was dating, so they wouldn't always get there like she used to.

Natsu understood if her father was worried since it wasn't what Natsu normally did, but she wanted to get there with Lucy. Not only because she's her girlfriend, but it would be the first end of summer barbecue Lucy would go to with her family and friends.

Stretching her arms over her head, she sighed as she felt a few bones crack right as the door opened with Lucy walking in carrying a suitcase before she put it down as she slid her hands down Natsu's arms before intertwining their fingers. "Dad just called, asking when we're getting there." Natsu spoke, practically melting into her girlfriend.

Before Lucy could respond, the two looked to the doorway where Erza's mother, Irene and her girlfriend, Anna were carrying a desk into the apartment. "You said you want this in the bedroom?" Anna asked the blonde.

"Yeah. Thanks Aunt Anna, Irene." Lucy smiled, causing the pinkette to sputter.

The two older women looked at Natsu curiously as she removed herself from Lucy's grasp. "Wait, Anna's your aunt?" Natsu asked, causing a nod from her girlfriend. "How the hell did I not notice." Natsu groaned as the women started moving the desk again. "You look identical to her. I've met her before I even met you. I really should've put it together." Natsu finished, running a hand down her face.

"Yes. Yes you should've." Lucy responded as the two women walked out, both with a knowing smile on their faces. "You two are going to the barbecue, right?" Lucy asked the two.

"Yeah. We're actually heading over now." Irene spoke smiling at the young couple.

"We should head too. I don't want dad to call me again." Natsu sighed as she walked over to the couch to grab her jacket.

"Right." Lucy smiled as the four women walked out of the apartment to where their cars were.

* * *

After driving for close to 45 minutes, the couple drove into Natsu's parent's drive way with Anna and Irene right behind them. Once They stopped their car, they smiled as Igneel and Grandeena walked out of the house to greet them.

"Took ya long enough." Igneel spoke as the couple walked up to the two before his wife elbowed him in the gut.

"Sorry about him. He's been impatient all day." Grandeena smiled as she noticed Anna and Irene walked up to where the four were. "I didn't think you two were going to be here until later." Grandeena rose a brow at the two curiously.

"I was helping Lucy get some stuff from the mansion. Thankfully Jude was too busy with work to even realize I was helping Lucy." Anna smiled as the six headed inside. Once inside, the pinkette was tackled into hug by her little sister, that almost caused her to fall backwards.

"Wendy, we saw each other a week ago. You don't need to nearly cause me to fall backwards." Natsu giggled as Wendy blushed while looking up at her sister.

"Well, you missed Saturday dinner yesterday. I was worried since you never miss it." Wendy explained, frown etched on her face.

"I know, Wendy. Me and Luce were finishing getting everything unpacked. Plus we were really tired. I promise we won't miss another one." Natsu promised as she pressed her forehead to her sister's own.

"Good. Family Dinner's too quiet without you." Wendy giggled as Lucy hid her smile with her hand before she pulled her girlfriend to her body as her arms wrapped around her torso. Wendy smiled at the relaxed expression her sister had, glad to see her happy.

"Anna, Irene, you know you two and Erza and Jellal can come to our Saturday dinners, right?" Igneel asked the older women, as the two smiled at the offer.

"Really? But we aren't family." Anna spoke earning a chuckle from the redheaded Dragneel.

"Well, Natsu considers Erza and Jellal family, plus you're Lucy's Aunt, so I'd consider you family." Igneel spoke with a smile on his face when the two women agreed. "Well, why don't we head to the back yard, the others should be coming soon."

The women all nodded as they headed outside. Natsu smiled as she noticed that the basketball court her father made when she was five was still in good condition. She came over once a week, but it was still nice to see, especially when she hadn't used it in two years.

"Hey, Kiddo, wanna play?" Igneel asked as he tossed the girl a basketball that was near the hoop. Natsu smirked as she caught the ball before realizing she couldn't play well.

"I doubt I'd do very well considering I'm in jeans." Natsu remarked, knowing full well she'd easily lose to her father since he was in shorts and a tank top.

"Well, your old basketball uniform is still in your old room." Grandeena spoke, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm sure Lucy would love to see you in your old uniform." Grandeena giggled when both girl's blushed her daughter's hair color.

"Mooom! I'm sure that Lucy wouldn't want to see that." Natsu spoke, raising a brow when Lucy wouldn't look at her.

"A-actually, I wouldn't mind seeing you in it." Lucy spoke, cursing herself for the stutter as she spoke with a blush still on her face.

"Wha-? Seriously? Why would you wanna see me in that? It just proves I haven't grown since high school." Natsu sighed as she rolled her eyes. "But I do wanna play, so I guess I'll go put it on." Natsu spoke before she headed inside to see if she could find her old uniform.

"So, why did she act so shocked that I would want to see her in it?" Lucy questioned, unsure why Natsu reacted the way she did. She was honestly curious on how cute she'd look in the old uniform.

"Whenever she's dated anyone, they've never wanted to see her in it. Don't know why though." Igneel sighed as he rolled his eyes. "But as you know, she's been bullied before for her tattoos, though she's also been bullied for not being the biggest in certain areas."

"That's pretty stupid if you ask me. Just because she's not the curviest doesn't give anyone the right to do that. I've known plenty of people who were less so than Natsu, but I wouldn't say anything about them or Natsu being small in those areas." Lucy spoke, not realizing that Natsu had easily found her uniform and changed in time to hear what Lucy was saying.

"That's not why I was shocked you wanted to see me in this." Natsu spoke from behind her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around her and moving her lips to her ear. "I didn't think you had a uniform fetish." Natsu whispered before walking in front of her blushing girlfriend. "I just didn't think you'd be interested in seeing me in something I haven't wore since high school." Natsu smirked as Lucy looked her up and down.

The pinkette had her long hair pulled up into a high pony with a black ribbon while she was wearing a basketball jersey that was black with a red design of a fairy and golden stripes down the sides with her last name in red lettering and the number 12 on the back. Her shorts were matching though instead of a fairy on the shorts, halfway down the shorts had a flame design that went to the bottom of them.

The girl's sneakers also matched her uniform being mainly black with a fairy on both sides of her shoes and a golden stripe around them. Looking at her uniform, Lucy suspected that the design on her shorts were made specifically for her.

"So, you like my uniform?" Natsu asked, arms behind her back as she asked her girlfriend. When her girlfriend nodded, Natsu smiled as she planted a quick kiss to her girlfriend before starting a game with her father.

"What's with the flame design on the shorts?" Lucy questioned, looking at the women as they sat down on some lawn chairs and watched the two play.

"For the girl's basketball team, if you play all through high school, they get custom shorts. Natsu got flames on hers while Erza had swords on hers." Irene explained, earning a nod from the blonde. "I believe Lisanna had cats on hers. She's always had a fascination for animals." The redhead explained with a smile on her face as she recalled the different designs the girls had used.

The women continued to talk, jumping from different topics for an hour before they head the others finally walk towards the back yard. Once Erza and Jellal got there, the redhead rose a curious brow. "Haven't seen her wear that in a while." Erza mused as she watched the father and daughter play.

"She wasn't wearing anything suitable for playing, so she went to grab her uniform from her old room." Grandeena explained as she noticed everyone was watching the two play. When the two realized most everyone had gathered, they stopped with Natsu walking over to her girlfriend and sitting on her lap sideways and sighed as the blonde placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Since everyone's here now, well, besides Mavis, Zeref and Larcade, we should probably bring out everything." Igneel suggested as all the parents and Anna headed inside to grab everything.

"So, how is it living with the pyro." Gray asked once everyone had taken a seat somewhere near where Natsu and Lucy were. "Not that bad. I just wish someone didn't feel the need to move so much in the night." Lucy spoke as she poked her girlfriend's cheek when she scowled at her. "Don't deny it. You snore a lot and I always wake up with you in really strange positions."

"She's not wrong. Remember that sleep over back during middle school?" Erza asked, causing the pinkette to stiffen at the mention. When Lucy rose a brow, Erza continued. "All of us spent the night at my place and we found out some of us sleep really strange. I woke up to find Natsu's head on my stomach and her feet in Gray's face." Erza hid her laugh behind her hand.

"For someone with small feet, her kicks hurt. Gave me a damn bloody nose. She was fighting me in her sleep." Gray grumbled as he crossed his arms while everyone laughed. As the group continued to tell stores as the parents brought out the stuff for the cookout, Lucy couldn't help but sigh in content.

She finally felt truly free.

She felt free once she started living with Natsu, but being with her friends and laughing while her girlfriend was in her lap, she felt the chains that her father had trapped her with finally fall away. Not realizing the bright smile that was on her face, she was shocked when her girlfriend pecked her cheek before speaking.

"You should always smile like that." Natsu spoke, causing everyone to notice how happy Lucy was. "It suits you." Natsu smiled as everyone nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Mavis and Zeref talking before a head of blonde hair ran through and hopped onto Natsu's lap.

"Oof. You're getting heavy, buddy. I think your mom's feeding ya too much." Natsu smirked as her sister in law rolled her eyes at the comment.

"What took you guys so long?" Igneel asked as he walked over and picked up his grandson and put him on his shoulders.

"Someone lost his keys to the car." Mavis spoke as she looked at her husband. "They were literally just in his pocket while we looked for a half hour." Mavis sighed as Zeref flushed in embarrassment.

"That happened to dad the other day when he was supposed to bring me to romeo's." Wendy remarked as her father scratched the back of his head as everyone laughed. Igneel rolled his eyes as he started working on starting the grill for what he needed to cook.

* * *

An hour later found Natsu walking from where the grill was and plopping down on her girlfriends lap before starting to dig into her food. As she ate, she let out a content sigh as her girlfriend rested her chin on the crown of her head.

While her father was cooking, the pinkette decided to help set the plates for everyone, meaning that her and her father were the last ones to eat. But that allowed herself to melt into the blonde's embrace as she ate her food.

As the couple sat together, Igneel and Grandeena were looking at them curiously. "So, who do you think'll pop the question first?" Igneel asked while sitting next to his wife. He rose a brow when a knowing glint flashed through her eyes before she spoke.

"Well, Mavis told me that Natsu's trying to save up money, and I believe Lucy might've grabbed a certain something of her mother's from her father's home." Grandeena spoke, causing her husband's eyes to widen at what his wife was suggesting.

"Well, let's just hope they aren't rushing into anything." Igneel spoke before smiling at how comfortable the two were. If anyone didn't know them, they would think that they'd been together for a few years at least by how they were.

As the married couple continued to talk, Natsu had finished her food and tossed it into the trashcan that was near her and Lucy. "Hey Natsu, wanna go a round?" Zeref asked, basketball in in his hands as he walked up to the couple with Gray and Erza behind him.

"Sure. Me and Erza against you and Popsicle?" Natsu suggested with a smirk on her face. When they nodded, Natsu kissed her girlfriend before heading to the basketball court while Lucy sat up so that she could watch the match.

As the game started, everyone started watching, everyone cheering for a specific person. As Lucy watched, she couldn't help but play with a small box in her pocket. As she continued to run her fingers over the box, Levy rose a curious brow at the action, unsure what Lucy was actually doing.

As the game continued, Anna walked over to her niece with a smile as her girlfriend was talking with Grandeena and Ur. "So, when are you going to ask?" The older blonde asked with a hand on her shoulder and a smile.

"I plan on in a few hours. You sure you don't want it though? It was mom's and I know you plan on asking Irene soon." Lucy remarked, causing her aunt to blush at what she was planning.

"Yes, but that was your mothers. You deserve it, not me." Anna spoke before she felt two arms wrap around her middle as she felt lips against her neck "Irene, I thought you were talking with the others?" Anna giggled as her girlfriend decided to show her affection now.

"I was. What were you two talking about?" Irene questioned, raising a brow at the two blondes.

"Oh, nothing important. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Anna smiled, earning a risen brow from the red haired woman. "What? I'm not hiding something important. I promise. If I'm lying, I'll make dinner for the next week." Anna suggested, causing the redhead to sigh, knowing she wouldn't get her answer.

"Fine. You better be telling the truth." Irene spoke, kissing her girlfriend before pulling her away from the young blonde. The young Heartfilia giggled before turning back to the game to watch her incredibly cute and adorable girlfriend play

* * *

A few hours after the game had started, Natsu walked up to her girlfriend after four consecutive games of basketball with different people each time. "Luce? You okay? You look like your spacing out." The pinkette spoke with a curious tone to her voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Lucy smiled down at her girlfriend as she gave the blonde an inquisitive look. Taking the hint, Lucy decided it was the perfect time for what she had planned. "It's just that after my mother died, I felt like I couldn't really do anything without him knowing about it." Lucy sighed, knowing that her aunt was watching her.

"Yeah. You've told me all this before, weirdo." Natsu smirked while the blonde rolled her eyes at her. "Is this going to go anywhere different?" Natsu questioned, noticing how Lucy seemed tense about something. Seeing the blonde roll her eyes, Natsu decided to allow her girlfriend to continue.

"After Levy got the thought of dating a girl in my head and we went on that date, I felt myself being drawn to you. At first I was scared because I got hurt so much in the past, but then I realized that I shouldn't be and enjoyed my time with you. I realized that if I wanted to to be with you without any fear of being forced away from you, I needed to tell my father know I was done." Lucy spoke, her hands on her girlfriend's hips as more people started watching them with interest.

As Lucy was talking, Grandeena had an inkling about what Lucy was doing and was hitting Igneel in his chest. "OI, what the hell are you hitting me for woman?" Igneel questioned before Grandeena rolled her eyes at her husband and just continued to watch and listen.

"Then you father came to your apartment where you found out you had to find a new place." Natsu smiled as the blonde nodded.

"Yeah. I started feeling myself be free from him, but I felt more attached to you to where I felt like I was chained to you, but it wasn't like before. It felt right to where I knew that you were someone I want to stay with." Lucy spoke as she removed her hands from her girlfriend's hips and put her hand in her pocket before pulling out a small black box and she got down on a knee and caused Igneel to groan as his wife hit him from shock alone.

Natsu looked down at her in shock as she covered her mouth. She knew it probably looked stereotypical, but she just did it on instinct. "L-Lucy… What?" Natsu whispered, shock in her tone.

"I know we haven't been together longer than six months, but I feel chained to you in a good way and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" Lucy asked, opening the box to reveal two golden rings with a diamond in the center at the top with pink diamonds near the main diamond while band itself was two twisting bands.

"Y-yes." Natsu spoke, bright smile on her face as happy tears fell down her cheeks. Before Lucy could even put one of the rings on her girlfriend's finger, she was tackled into a hug as Natsu crashed her lips against Lucy's. "OI, you're supposed to let her put the damn ring on your finger first, Pyro!" Gray remark with a laugh as the two parted from the kiss as they stood up. They both were blushing as Lucy grabbed her mother's ring and put it on her fiance's finger. Natsu smiled as she did the same with the other ring to Lucy's finger.

"It's beautiful, Luce." Natsu smiled, placing her ringed hand on her fiance's cheek and kissed her. "Looks like someone decided to bet on us though." Natsu spoke as they pulled from the kiss to see Gray giving Levy money with a grumble.

"That ring was my mother's." Lucy spoke, deciding to ignore the fact that their friends most likely bet on who would ask the other to marry them first. "i thought it would be weird if I wore it since I asked you to marry me." Lucy explained with a smile.

"It definitely would be weird." Natsu remarked before realizing everyone was looking at them. "What? What's with the smirks?" Natsu questioned, slightly creeped out.

"We all knew it was going to happen, but we're shocked it happened so soon." Grandeena explained with a smile on her face. "I'm guessing Lucy will take the Dragneel last name though?" Grandeena suggested to the two.

"Yeah. Even if I didn't have such a strained relationship with my father, I probably would do the same thing." Lucy explained as everyone continued to talk about the new turn in their relationship.

* * *

It was nearing 8pm as Natsu and Lucy walked into their apartment and fell onto their couch. It took nearly two hours for everyone to calm down about Natsu and Lucy getting engaged and go back to normal, though they still got quite a bit of questions after the fact.

As the two got comfortable on the couch by cuddling, Lucy turned on the TV before Natsu spoke up. "I still can't believe you beat me to it." Natsu spoke, smiling as she looked down at her ring. "Once Mira finds out, she's going to want to help plan the wedding." Natsu sighed as she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her middle.

"Yeah, I know. But from what I've seen, she did an amazing job with Zeref and Mavis' wedding" Lucy spoke before Natsu's phone rang, making her take it out of her pocket.

Looking at her phone, Natsu sighed as she saw who it was that was calling. "Speaking of the devil." Natsu remarked before answering the phone and putting it on speakerphone. "Hey Mira, I'm guessing you found out about the engagement?" Natsu questioned the white haired wioman over the phone.

"Yes I did. But only because Lisanna showed me the pictures of your matching rings on facebook." Mira spoke in an upset tone. "You promised me that when you get engaged, I'd be the one to help plan your wedding. I should've been called soon after you got engaged." Mira explained while Natsu could hear the pout in her voice.

"Sorry mira. If you want, you can come over tomorrow and we can start working on it. We do have a few ideas, but you will defintiely be able to help." Natsu smiled as Mira gave a happy sound over the phone.

"Okay. I can be there ariund 11 tomorrow morning." Mira spoke happily before hanging up. The two girls sighed, knowing that Mira would be a little too energetic.

"I think we might need to go to bed soon. Knowing mira she'll get here way too early." Natsu sighed, but not wanting to move from Lucy's lap, where she had moved to while on the phone with Mira. "Wanna carry me to bed?" Nastu asked, knowing look in her eyes as Lucy sighed and turned off the tv.

"Sure. But we definitely need to change from our regular clothes." Lucy smiled, placing a kiss to her fiance's forehead before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and hoking her other arms under her knees before standing up with Natsu wrapping her arms around her neck with her head resting on her chest.

"Of course. Plus I know you like watchign me change." Natsu smirked as Lucy started walkign to their bedroom. Lucy simply rolled her eyes as they headed to their room. They both would be in for a hectic time while planning their wedding, but they knew it was worth it for the next chapter of their life.

"Maybe I do." Lucy smiled down at the pinette as she set down her fiance as she laughed. Both new that what they were heading towards was what they wanted. Now that Lucy was free from her father, Natsu was seeing Lucy's bright smile more and more and she couldn't be happy to become her wife withing the next few years.


End file.
